Lost
by Esme-Fan
Summary: Isabella ist ein Wunderkind. Allerdings hat auch sie ihre Macken und ausserdem scheint ihre Vergangenheit ziemlich düster zu sein. Auf der Flucht vor ihrem gewalttätigen Ex-Freund zieht sie nach Forks, in das Internat der Cullens. Dort richtet sie ein Chaos an. Trotz ihrem verzweifeltem Versuch, zu vergessen, wird sie von der Vergangenheit eingeholt. Doch kann Bella überhaupt noch
1. Prolog

Hallo da draussen! Diese Fanfiction habe ich schon vor einer wirklich langen Zeit angefangen (2012) und ich bin immmer noch dran. Sie war bisher auch schon auf , aber ich dachte, ich lade sie hier auch noch hoch. Viel Spass!

* * *

 **Prolog**

 **10.12.11/22:24**

 **Bellas Pov.**

Zusammengekauert lag ich auf dem Boden, eine Hand auf meinem Bauch, den einen Arm um die Knie geschlungen. Ich schluchzte leise, während mein Leben im Schnelldurchlauf an mir vorbeizog. Ich hasste diese verdammte Gabe, die das Ganze noch viel schwerer zu ertragen machte. Alles musste ich noch mal durchmachen.

Meine Mutter, die, als ich vier war, an einer Überdosis Heroin gestorben war. Die Leiterin des Kinderheimes, die mir praktisch nie was zu essen gab. Die Albträume die ich dort jede Nacht hatte. Charles und Elisabeth die mich, als kleine völlig verängstigte Vierjährige bei sich aufgenommen hatten und bei denen ich beinahe ein Jahr nichts gesprochen hatte.

Meine Mitschüler die mich wegen der vielen Narben auf meinem Rücken immer ausschlossen. Diese Männer, die mich, als ich 12 war, entführten, folterten und vergewaltigten. Der ewige Krankenhausaufenthalt, der darauf folgte.

Nun das einzig Positive an meinem Leben - Abigail, mein Sonnenschein. Sie war der einzige Grund, warum ich standhaft geblieben war, der einzige Grund, wieso ich überhaupt noch lebte. Jetzt war ich hier, ich hatte sie einfach so mutterseelenallein gelassen. Ich war eine scheussliche Person... Die weiteren Jahre, die, wenn auch nur wenig, besser waren. Doch auch sie waren von Angst und Schmerz durchzogen. Diese Jahre hatten mich das Schauspielern gelehrt, ich war inzwischen so gut darin, dass alle dachten, ich hätte damit abgeschlossen. Das würde nie geschehen. Nun, vor knapp zwei Monaten, war mein Vertrauen erneut missbraucht worden. Von meinem ersten, einzigen und auch letzten Freund. Das war auch der Grund wieso ich hierhergekommen war. Wieso ich Abby einfach alleingelassen hatte. Jacob. Dank ihm konnte ich wohl nie wieder jemandem vertrauen.


	2. Bella

**Bella**

 **Fr 15.11.11/13.37**

 **Esmes Pov.**

Gemütlich schlenderte ich zur Garage, als mein Handy klingelte. Auf dem Display erschien eine wohlbekannte Nummer. Es war mein Ehemann, Carlisle. Ich nahm ab, und sogleich erklang Carlisles wunderschöne Stimme. „Hallo Schatz, tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich leider nicht begleiten." „Ein Notfall?", riet ich. „Ja", seufzte er, „es hat es wieder mal jemand nicht für nötig gehalten, sich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung zu halten. Dann war der Baum wohl doch schneller da, als gedacht."

„Macht nichts", versicherte ich ihm, „wir sehen uns später. Ich liebe dich." „Ich dich auch", erwiderte er. So war das eben, wenn man mit dem Chefarzt verheiratet war. Es gab immer jede Menge zu tun, auch wenn das Krankenhaus in Forks recht klein war. Aber ich wusste, wie sehr Carlisle den Job liebte und konnte es ihm deswegen auch nicht übel nehmen, dass er so viel weg war.

Also stieg ich eben alleine in meinen dunkelgrauen Mercedes. Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen in Port Angeles dachte ich nach. Ich liebte meine Familie. Jeder hatte seine Eigenheiten und sie waren alle sehr liebenswert auf ihre Art. Carlisle war mein Gefährte und vermutlich die grossherzigste Person, die ich jemals getroffen hatte. Mein Sohn Emmett überraschte uns immer wieder mit seinem Optimismus. Er konnte immer das Beste aus einer Situation machen, auch wenn er manchmal ein unglaublicher Kindskopf war. Alice war das quirligste und vermutlich wildeste Mitglied der Familie - einfach nichts konnte sie stoppen. Jasper war das genaue Gegenteil, er war ihr Ruhepol. Wir alle konnten uns manchmal nicht erklären, wie er immer so ruhig sein konnte und ich verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihm. Es war einfach sehr beruhigend. Ich liebte auch Rosalie unglaublich. Sie war sehr schön und konnte manchmal arrogant wirken, aber sie hatte einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Familie und unter der harten Schale verbarg sich durchaus ein weicher Kern.

Nur um meinen ältesten Sohn Edward machte ich mir ein wenig Sorgen. In den letzten Jahren wurde er immer stiller und einsamer, er war der einzige von uns Cullens, der noch keine Gefährtin gefunden hatte. Am Anfang hatte ihn das nicht gross gestört und er glaubte fest daran, dass er eines Tages die perfekte Frau finden würde, aber er hatte immer noch keinen Erfolg gehabt und die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Er wurde bitter und ich konnte sein Verhalten anderen Leuten gegenüber nicht immer gutheissen. Es machte mich traurig, ihn so alleine zu sehen. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er in diesem Monat auch nur einmal gelacht hatte.

Die Geschichte unserer Familie war wirklich erstaunlich und viele Male hatten wir Überraschungen erlebt. Ich erinnerte mich, wie Alice damals plötzlich mit _ihrem_ Jasper vor unserer Tür gestanden hatte. Von einem Tag zum anderen waren sie feste Familienmitglieder und ich wusste nicht mehr, was wir ohne sie tun würden. Inzwischen waren sie schon so lange bei uns - seit 1948. 64 Jahre. Wie die Zeit nur verging.

Über mein eigenes Leben dachte ich auch ein wenig nach, wobei der Begriff _Dasein_ wohl irgendwie passender war. Geboren wurde ich 1895 in Columbus, Ohio als einzige Tochter von Peter und Theresa Platt. Nun schrieben wir das Jahr 2011 und ich sah immer noch aus, als wäre ich 26. Mein Leben war verrückt, aber ich war glücklich. Schliesslich hatte ich den besten Ehemann der Welt und eine wundervolle Familie, die ich über alles liebte. Und ich konnte noch eine Ewigkeit mit ihnen geniessen. Manchmal war es eben doch nicht so schlecht, unsterblich zu sein.

Inzwischen war ich am Flughafen angekommen. Port Angeles war eine Kleinstadt und dementsprechend sah der Flughafen aus. Zweimal am Tag kamen Linienflüge aus Seattle und Olympia an. Kleine Flugzeuge, kaum 50 Leute passten an Board. Es war natürlich nicht viel los und ich suchte mir eine ruhige Bank und setzte mich hin, um auf Isabella zu warten. Isabella war eine neue Schülerin auf dem Internat, _unserem_ Internat. Zu verdanken hatten wir sie Alice. Sie hatte uns wegen einer ihrer Visionen dazu gebracht, einen Gedichtewettbewerb zu veranstalten. Auch Isabella hatte wie vorhergesagt teilgenommen und ihr Gedicht war mit Abstand das Beste. Es handelte von Krieg und Frieden, von Trauer und Glück. Es zeigte, wie nahe gewisse Gegensätze sich eigentlich waren.

Es war so gut gewesen, dass ich ihr ein volles Stipendium angeboten hatte, da ich sowieso auf der Suche nach fähigen Schülern im Bereich Literatur gewesen war. Sie hatte erst abgelehnt, aber ich hatte ihr gesagt, sie könne natürlich jederzeit darauf zurückkommen. Jetzt hatte sie sich, aber nur unter der Bedingung die Hälfte zu zahlen, dazu entschieden, in die USA zu ziehen um hier zur Schule zu gehen, was uns alle sehr gefreut hatte.

Alice beschrieb Isabella als aussergewöhnlich hübsches, dunkelhaariges, schlankes und sehr blasses Mädchen. Wir waren alle schon sehr gespannt auf sie. Wir hatten nicht oft internationale Schüler und Isabella schien ein sehr besonderer Mensch zu sein. Wir wussten nicht viel über sie, aber alles was wir wussten, war gut. Schon seit Tagen dachte die gesamte Familie praktisch nur noch an das neue Mädchen, und das brachte Edward ganz schön auf die Palme. Langsam konnte er es nicht mehr hören und er tat mir ein wenig leid.

Das Flugzeug war inzwischen gelandet und die Passagiere stiegen aus. Isabella erkannte ich sofort. Sie war der einzige Teenager in der kleinen Menschenmenge, die auf mich zukam. Aber es war nicht nur das, sie hatte einfach etwas an sich, dass sie aus der Menge herausstechen liess. Sie hatte eine kleine Tasche, einen Rollkoffer und einen Geigenkoffer dabei. Letzterer überraschte mich ein wenig. Alice' Beschreibung passte perfekt, aber sie war allerding noch viel hübscher, schlanker und blasser als ich gedacht hätte. Ich fürchtete Krieg, denn Rose konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand hübscher war als sie. Das kam nur sehr selten vor, aber Rosalie sah es immer als Konkurrenzkampf an, auch wenn ihr niemand was böses wollte. Aber das würde schon irgendwie funktionieren.

Weiter zu ihrem Aussehen. Sie war relativ schlicht angezogen. Das Outfit war sehr alltagstauglich und sah trotzdem irgendwie elegant aus – Alice würde wahrscheinlich sagen, dass es zu schlicht war, aber ich mochte es. Es hatte Stil. Es fiel mir schwer, die Augen von ihr abzuwenden, denn sie war wirklich wunderschön. Ihr Gesicht faszinierte mich am meisten. Es war sehr schmal, herzförmig und nahezu perfekt symmetrisch. Die blassgrünen, von dichten Wimpern umrahmten Augen lagen unter hübschen dichten Augenbrauen und blickten mich freundlich und irgendwie neugierig an. Ihre langen, dunkelbraunen, wunderschönen und glänzenden Haare hatte sie zu einem perfekten Ballettknoten hochgesteckt und ihre Bewegungen – obwohl ich das bis vor ein paar Minuten nie auch nur zu denken gewagt hätte – waren, wenn möglich, noch anmutiger als die von Alice, und das musste schon was heissen.

Sie war beinahe schon unglaubwürdig perfekt. Irgendwo musste da ein Haken sein… Kein Mensch konnte so vollkommen sein.

Ich ging ihr ein paar Schritte entgegen und streckte meine Hand aus, um sie zu begrüssen. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass sie leicht zu zittern schien, und ich fragte mich, warum das so war. Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach ein wenig nervös und übermüdet. Sie hatte eine lange Reise hinter sich und war nun in einem fremden Land. Da war ein wenig Nervosität durchaus verständlich. Sie nahm meine Hand und sagte, obwohl sie noch immer leicht zitterte, mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme: „Guten Tag Mrs Cullen, schön sie kennenlernen zu dürfen."

Das klang doch schon ganz freundlich. Was mich allerdings überraschte, war, dass sie astreines Englisch mit einem deutlich hörbaren britischen Akzent sprach, denn sie war Schweizerin. „Hallo Isabella, ich freue mich auch. Aber sag doch bitte Esme zu mir", bat ich sie. „Natürlich, sie können mich Bella nennen. Fast niemand nennt mich Isabella", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Mein Mann, Carlisle, konnte leider nicht mitkommen, es gab einen Notfall im Krankenhaus", entschuldigte ich Carlisles Abwesenheit.

„Oh, das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Mein Vater ist der Chefarzt im örtlichen Krankenhaus. Es gibt dort auch viele Notfälle, es ist also absolut verständlich für mich", sagte sie gedankenverloren. Doch auch wenn sie irgendwie abwesend wirkte, waren ihre blassgrünen Augen aufmerksam auf mich gerichtet. Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück zum Mercedes.

Während der einstündigen Fahrt fragte ich Bella ein paar Dinge über ihre alte Schule. Durch ihre Antworten erfuhr ich, dass sie bisher auf der _Summers School of Arts,_ kurz _SSA,_ gewesen war. Die _SSA_ war eine kleine, aber weltbekannte Privatschule in der Schweiz, ihrem Herkunftsland. Die Schule zählte nur etwa 800 Schüler in allen Klassenstufen und aus aller Welt, wer dort hingehen durfte konnte echt stolz sein. Wenn man die Schule besucht hatte, zählte man fast schon automatisch zur Elite.

Die Aufnahmebedingungen waren extrem hart, man musste sehr begabt sein, um einen der begehrten Plätze zu bekommen. Nicht nur der akademische Teil der Ausbildung war sehr wichtig, auch wenn es viele Hochbegabte gab. Die Schule legte auch sehr viel Wert auf sportliche und musikalische Talente, die sehr stark gefördert wurden. Um eine Chance auf eine Aufnahme zu haben, musste man auf jeden Fall sehr gute Leistungen in der Schule erbringen, und aussergewöhnlich talentiert in einem der drei Bereiche sein.

„Wäre es unhöflich, zu fragen, wie du es geschafft hast, da aufgenommen zu werden?", wollte ich wissen. Ihr war das Thema sichtlich unangenehm, denn sie wurde rot. „Naja, es war schon früh klar, dass ich meinen Freunden etwas voraus war. Ich habe mit knapp vier Jahren selbstständig lesen gelernt, ausserdem haben meine Eltern beide die Schule besucht, was mir wohl auch einen Vorteil verschafft hat. Als wir von London in die Schweiz gezogen sind, habe ich angefangen, die _SSA_ zu besuchen, so ich entweder Klavier oder Geigenunterricht nehmen musste. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass ich auch musikalisch recht talentiert bin, allerdings bin ich ein Amateur im Gegensatz zu all den Musikgenies." Sie lachte. "Ballett mache ich auch ganz gerne, und ich denke, dass ich es auch recht gut kann. Alle drei der Hauptbereiche, die an der _SSA_ so wichtig sind einigermassen im Griff zu haben, hat mir wohl ermöglicht, so lange dort zu bleiben."

„Dass du Geige spielst, würde auch den Geigenkoffer erklären. Ich hatte mich schon ein wenig gewundert", meinte ich. „Ich habe es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie zurückzulassen. Ich liebe meine Geige", antwortete sie.

Ich war neugierig, also fragte ich: „Wieso bist du dann von der _SSA_ weggegangen?" Sie seufzte. „Der Druck war zu gross. Wie schon gesagt, meine Eltern haben die Schule ebenfalls besucht und waren zu ihrer Zeit immer sehr gute Schüler. Das sind grosse Fussstapfen, in die ich zu treten versuchte. Jeder erwartete von mir, dass ich irgendwas tat oder rausfand. Und dann gab es einen kleinen Zwischenfall vor ein paar Monaten, der die Situation nur verschlimmert hat. Und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie viel sie schon wissen. Ich denke sie haben meine Schulakte zugeschickt bekommen und da stand es drin, aber ich habe mehrere Krankheiten, die ich aber alle gut im Griff habe. Das hatte sich an der Schule herumgesprochen und ich wurde nicht mehr als gleichwertiger Mensch behandelt. Es war einfach Zeit für einen Neuanfang, denke ich." Sie seufzte noch einmal. Ich nickte, die Erklärung schien plausibel zu sein. Ich hatte gesehen, dass in der Akte einige Dinge vermerkt waren, aber mir nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht.

„Ähm, Mrs…. Esme? Ich befürchte, dass ich stofflich ein wenig voraus bin. Meinen Sie, das wird ein Problem darstellen?", fragte Bella vorsichtig. „Natürlich nicht, ich habe mir dein Zeugnis angeschaut und es schon ein wenig vermutet. Du bist einen Jahrgang höher eingestuft, denn ich hatte mir ja schon gedacht, dass du weiter bist", beschwichtigte ich sie. Sie bedankte sich höflich.

„Warum sprichst du eigentlich so gut Englisch? Du bist doch Schweizerin, oder?", wollte ich wissen.

„Mein Vater ist Brite. Wir sprechen zu Hause sehr oft Englisch, ausserdem hatte ich den halben Unterricht auf der _SSA_ in Englisch", erwiderte sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Weisst du, Carlisle ist auch Brite. Er wird sich freuen wieder mal jemanden mit britischem Akzent zu hören. Das scheint er irgendwie zu vermissen", entwischte es mir.

Und so ging das Gespräch weiter, bis wie die Ortsgrenze zu Forks passierten. Bella redete zwar offen und freundlich mit mir und sie beantwortete all meine Fragen geduldig, doch mir fiel auf, dass sie nie lächelte. Seltsam...


	3. Die Ankunft

**Die Ankunft**

 **Fr** **15.11.11 /14.54 Uhr**

 **Esmes Pov.**

„Schau Bella, da ist dein neues Zuhause", erklärte ich und zeigte mit der rechten Hand auf die drei herrschaftlichen Gebäude, die ganz in der Nähe des Waldes, mitten in der riesigen Parkanlage standen. Sie waren schon recht alt, und schon als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, wollte ich unbedingt etwas mit dem Anwesen anstellen. Wir hatten alles renoviert und umgebaut und seit ein paar Jahren war es nun ein Internat. Ich fuhr über die Auffahr zum Vorplatz, in dessen Mitte ein grosser, weisser Marmorbrunnen war.

„Es ist schön hier." Bella klang aufrichtig. Das freute mich. „Das höre ich natürlich gerne. Aber los geht's. Um das Gepäck kümmert sich später jemand. Ich werde einen meiner Söhne schicken, um es zu holen", sagte ich. Wir stiegen aus dem Auto und ich ging die breite Eingangstreppe des weissen Hauptgebäudes hoch. Bella folgte mir. Neugierig sah sie sich um, als wir durch die Haupttüre schritten.

„Also Bella, das ist das Hauptgebäude. Durch die zwei Türen links gelangt man in die Gemeinschafts- und Aufenthaltsräume und den Speisesaal. Der rechte Durchgang führt zu den Büros der Lehrer und zum Lehrerzimmer. In den oberen Stockwerken", ich deutete auf die Treppe am anderen Ende der grosszügigen Eingangshalle, „befinden sich die meisten Klassenräume, die Bibliothek, das Auditorium und ein paar Zimmer von Schülern", erklärte ich kurz. Bella nickte.

„Ich werde kurz sehen, ob Carlisle schon wieder hier ist. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, eine Minute hier zu warten?", bat ich sie. „Kein Problem Madam", erwiderte sie. Bella hatte definitiv mehr Anstand als die meisten ihrer Mitschüler. Es wurde ja irgendwie immer seltener, dass man Leute mir Respekt behandelte.

Ich lief durch den Durchgang in Richtung meines Büros. Auf dem Weg dachte ich weiter über das Bella-Rosalie-Problem nach. Es beunruhigte mich wirklich ein wenig. Rosalie hatte die Tendenz ein wenig zu überreagieren und das wollte ich vermeiden. Sie konnte nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand ihrem Aussehen Konkurrenz machte und das war wohl jetzt der Fall. Ich hoffte ein wenig, dass Rose Bella in Ruhe lassen würde, weil sie sich nicht wirklich viel aus ihrem Aussehen zu machen schien. Zwar kannte ich sie kaum, aber es schien als wäre Bella sich ihrer Schönheit nicht bewusst. Obwohl, Rosalie würde das nie verstehen. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich einfach mit ihr reden und ihr klarmachen, dass sie sich vernünftig verhalten sollte. Ich seufzte. Es würde auf jeden Fall nicht einfach werden. Rose konnte sehr aufbrausend sein und das wollte ich Bella ersparen.

Ganz sicher war ich nicht, welches der beiden Mädchen nun das hübschere war. Sie waren wirklich beide wunderschön, aber auf ganz interschiedliche Weisen. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass jeder, der nur eine der beiden gesehen hatte behaupten würde, dass das jeweilige Mädchen hübscher war. Rosalie war eine klassische Schönheit, sie war das personifizierte Schönheitsoptimal. Sie hatte eine lange, blonde Mähne, eine Traumfigur, endlos lange Beine, und ein perfekt symmetrisches Gesicht. Bella war nicht ganz so _normal_ – sie war sehr aussergewöhnlich, hätte ich nur die Beschreibung ihres Aussehens gehört, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass sie so hübsch wäre. Die verschiedenen Merkmale schienen nicht zusammenzupassen, aber irgendwie taten sie es. Es war aussergewöhnlich. Ich kam zum Schluss – auch wenn ich das niemals laut gesagt hätte –dass ich Bella schöner fand. Sie war einzigartig. Nie hätte ich mir gedacht, dass ein Tag kommen würde, an dem ich jemanden als hübscher empfand als Rosalie.

Aber trotzdem war es so. Bella hatte das unmögliche geschafft, ohne es überhaupt zu wissen. Die harten Züge ihres Unterkiefers standen im genauen Gegensatz zu ihren grossen, freundlich blickenden Augen. Sie hatte eine ganz leichte Stupsnase, die zwar gar nicht zu ihrem Kinn passte, aber in ihrem Gesicht echt hübsch aussah. Die dunklen Augenbrauen, die eher gerade als geschwungen waren, betonten ihre Augen. Zwar war sie eindeutig zu dünn, aber ihre Proportionen schienen zu stimmen. Lange Beine, schmale Schultern und eine sehr gerade Körperhaltung. Sie war eine sehr aussergewöhnliche Schönheit.

Inzwischen hatte ich mein Büro erreicht, aber mein Mann schien noch nicht da zu sein, also ging ich zurück zu Bella. „Carlisle ist noch nicht da, also machen wir eben zu zweit weiter", informierte ich Bella mit einem Schulterzucken, als ich zurückkam. Sie nickte und folgte mir. Mein Büro war ganz hinten. Wir durchquerten das Sekretariat und betraten gemeinsam mein Büro. Lächelnd bot ich ihr einen Sitzplatz an und sie setzte sich dankend. Ich selbst setzte mich hinter meinen grossen Mahagonischreibtisch. Ich suchte schnell ein paar Dokumente zusammen.

Bella hatte das Familienfoto auf meinem Pult entdeckt und musterte es interessiert. „Vermisst du deine Familie?", fragte ich sie, weil ich sehen konnte, dass auch ein wenig Wehmut in ihrem Blick lag. „Naja, ich bin ja erst gerade hier angekommen, also ist es in Ordnung. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mir fehlen werden. Ich war noch nie alleine so weit weg, aber ich werde es überleben." Sie seufzte und sah mir in die Augen.

Jetzt erst bemerkte ich eine recht lange, kaum sichtbare Narbe über ihrer linken Augenbraue. Überrascht wendete ich meinen Blick ab und blieb an ihrer rechten Wange hängen. Auch dort war eine ziemlich lange, vertikal verlaufende Narbe zu sehen, die bis über ihre Schläfe führte. Wahrscheinlich bemerkte kaum ein Mensch sie je. Sie waren auch für mich nur schwach zu sehen, darum fragte ich sie nicht danach. Ich wollte mich schliesslich nicht auffällig verhalten und eigentlich ging es mich ja nichts an. Schnell wandte ich meinen Blick auf den Schreibtisch und suchte noch ein paar Papiere zusammen.

„Meine Familie freut sich schon sehr, dich kennenzulernen. Besonders Alice kann es kaum noch erwarten. Seit sie erfahren hat, dass du das Angebot angenommen hast, ist sie ganz gespannt auf dich", sagte ich lächelnd und versuchte die Narben zu vergessen – was natürlich nicht möglich war, da man als Vampir nie etwas vergass. Aber man konnte Dinge verdrängen und beim Gedanken an meine kleine, völlig durchgeknallte Tochter musste ich grinsen.

„Nun Bella", begann ich „Es gibt einiges zu organisieren, also lass uns doch am besten gleich mit deinem Zimmer anfangen." Sie gab mit einem kurzen 'okay' zu verstehen, dass sie damit einverstanden war. Also fuhr ich fort. „Hier auf der _Cullens Privat School_ teilen sich für gewöhnlich je zwei Schüler ein Zimmer, beziehungsweise eine kleine Wohnung. Die Wohnungen bestehen aus je zwei Schlafzimmern, zwei Badezimmern mit Dusche, einem kleinen Wohnzimmer und einer kleinen Küche. Natürlich kannst du auch immer im Speisezimmer essen. Soweit so gut. Da du neu hier bist und noch niemanden kennst, wohnst du erst mal eine Woche in einem unserer Gästezimmer. So hast du genug Zeit dir zu überlegen, mit wem du das Zimmer teilen willst. Im Moment sind glaube ich zwei ohne Zimmerpartner. Morgen kommt noch ein neuer Schüler. Ist das für dich in Ordnung?" Sie nickte.

„Hast du bisher irgendwelche Fragen?", fragte ich sie. „Ich denke nicht. Es ist gut, dass es eine Küche in jedem Zimmer gibt. Ich bin glutenintolerant und das macht es viel einfacher", sagte sie und klang dabei irgendwie erleichtert. „Du Arme, Carlisle sagt, das sei ziemlich mühsam." Sie seufzte resignierend. „Ja, stimmt. Es ist fast überall Weizen drin." Während sie das sagte runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Also, lass uns mit der Schule weiterfahren. Der Unterricht beginnt morgens um acht Uhr und endet um Drei. Von 12 bis 13 Uhr ist Mittagspause und du hast jeden Tag sechs Kurse. Am Ende des Semester werden einige deiner Klassen wechseln. Nach dem Unterricht kannst du machen, was du willst. Der Sportplatz ist jederzeit frei nutzbar, es gibt eine grosse Bibliothek…", als ich die Bibliothek erwähnte fingen ihre Augen an zu leuchten. „Das ist toll, mein Vorrat wird höchstens ein paar Wochen reichen." Ich lachte. „Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich bin selbst eine ziemliche Leseratte. Wo bin ich steckengeblieben… Ach ja, es gibt zwei Aufenthaltsräume – einen zum Arbeiten und einen um Zeit mit Freunden zu verbringen, zu reden oder was auch immer. Im Keller gibt es einen Mehrzweckraum mit Klavier, einen kleinen Swimmingpool und ein Fitnessraum ist auch vorhanden. Nachtruhe ist um 22:00. Ab dann sollst du bitte wenn möglich in deinem Zimmer bleiben", erklärte ich weiter.

Es freute mich wirklich, dass es ihr hier so gut gefiel. „Das ist schön", sagte sie. Sie sah mich noch immer so neugierig und extrem aufmerksam an. So als würde sie befürchten, dass ich mich im nächsten Moment auf sie stürzen würde. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, ihre Instinkte waren eben doch stärker als meine Bemühungen. Und das sprach eigentlich für sie. Ich fuhr fort: „So, nun zu deinem Stundenplan. Wie du hoffentlich schon weisst, nimmst du an meinem Literaturkurs teil." Sie nickte. „Ausserdem habe ich dich für Latein, Mathe, Biologie und Musik eingetragen. Diese Fächer hattest du ja alle schon", wie alle anderen zur Verfügung stehenden, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. „Und bei denen du laut deinem Zeugnis…" Beim Wort Musik sah sie so aus, als würde sie mir gleich in bester Alice-Manier quietschend um den Hals fallen, aber sie liess es schliesslich doch sein. Ich hatte wohl einen Volltreffer gelandet.

Es klopfte. Die Tür ging auf und Carlisle kam ins Büro. Bella zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. „Ah, hallo, du musst Isabella sein", begrüsste er sie. Bella nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand und erwiderte in ihrem perfekten Britischen Englisch: „Guten Tag Dr. Cullen. Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen. Bitte sagen Sie doch einfach nur Bella zu mir." Als Carlisle ihren Akzent hörte verfiel er sofort ebenfalls in ein britisches Englisch. „Nur wenn du Carlisle zu mir sagst", antwortete Carlisle lächelnd. Er freute sich sichtlich darüber, wieder mal britisch sprechen zu dürfen, ohne komisch angesehen zu werden.

„Carlisle", wiederholte Bella leise. „Genug gequatscht", unterbrach ich die Beiden. „Nun, ich wiederhole: Du hattest die Fächer alle schon und bist laut deinem Zeugnis auch bestens damit klargekommen." Nun musste ich grinsen. „Klargekommen", murmelte Carlisle leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe deine Akte gesehen und mir stellt sich ehrlich gesagt die Frage, wieso du überhaupt noch zur Schule. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir jemals so einen hervorragenden Schüler hatten", erklärte er lachend und ich stimmte ein. Bella blickte irgendwie verwirrt zwischen uns her und fing schliesslich auch an zu lachen. Sie hatte ein glockenhelles, wunderschönes Lachen.

„Nun, zu deinem sechstes Kurs… Wir haben noch in zwei Kursen Platz. Du hast die Wahl zwischen Sport und Geografie", fuhr ich fort. „Geografie!", rief Bella sofort. Sport war wohl nicht so ihr Ding. Carlisle lachte gleich wieder los und ich sah ihn vernichtend an. „Das habe ich mir doch schon gedacht", sagte ich und notierte es in ihrer Akte. Darunter setzte ich meine Unterschrift und schob sie zu Bella, damit sie auch unterschreiben konnte. Sie überflog das Dokument kurz und unterschrieb dann ebenfalls.

Meine Sorgen um sie gerieten in Vergessenheit. Ich hatte es mir Wahrscheinlich nur ausgedacht.


	4. Privatführung

**Privatführung**

 **Fr 15.11.11 / 15.23 Uhr**

 **Alice' Pov.**

Ich hörte gedämpfte Stimmen und Lachen. Sie kamen aus Esmes Büro. Ich fing beinahe wieder an, vor Vorfreude auf und ab zu hüpfen, aber Em's genervter Blick hielt mich davon ab. Emmett seufzte erleichtert.

„Soll ich dir das Haus zeigen?", fragte Esme Bella freundlich.

„Lass das doch lieber Alice machen, wenn Bella nichts dagegen hat. Sie freut sich schon den ganzen Tag darauf dich kennenzulernen, Bella", schlug Carlisle vor.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen", beantwortete Bella Carlisles Frage.

Ich stürmte das Büro und zerrte Emmett, welcher nicht sehr begeistert dreinschaute, am Ärmel hinter mir her.

Ich sah Isabella zum ersten Mal. Sie war wunderschön. Schöner, als alles andere, das ich jemals gesehen hatte. Sie war eine spezielle Schönheit mir grünen Augen und braunen Haaren. Ihr Kleidungsstil gefiel mir.

Esme blickte mich streng und warnend an und Carlisle gluckste. Bella sah ein wenig erschrocken aus. Ich ging zu Bella, ohne Esmes warnenden Blick zu beachten, und umarmte sie ein wenig stürmisch. Ich fühlte, wie Bella sich irgendwie verkrampfte und erschrocken einatmete.

„Hey, du musst Bella sein. Ich hab mich schon soooo gefreut, dich endlich kennenzulernen. Ich bin sicher, wir werden mal super Freundinnen! Ich zeig dir hier alles und wir können ja mal zusammen shoppen gehen, wenn du magst."

Ich war so aufgeregt, dass die Worte nur so aus mir raus sprudelten.

„Lass mich raten… Du bist Alice?" Bellas Stimme war noch immer ein wenig zittrig.

„Alice, wie sie leibt und lebt. Aber ein wenig Verrücktheit hat noch niemandem geschadet", schmunzelte Carlisle und legte eine Hand auf meine rechte Schulter.

Emmett begann laut zu lachen.

„Alice, hör auf, Bella zu erdrücken, sie läuft gleich blau an", scherzte er.

Emmett räusperte sich.

„Ach ja, ich bin Emmett. Es wird irgendwann besser, versprochen. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen", verkündete er. Bella gab Emmett die Hand.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."

Ich bemerkte, wie Bella kaum merklich zusammenzuckte als er sie berührte.

„Ich zeige dir dann das Haus", kündigte voller Vorfreude an.

„Ok." Bellas Antwort klang eher wie eine Frage.

„Emmett holst du kurz ihr Gepäck? Pass aber auf die Geige auf. Bitte", bat Mom ihn.

„Eine Geige?", fragte Emmett an Bella gerichtet.

„Ich konnte meine Stradivari doch nicht einfach zurücklassen…", erklärte Bella.

„Was ist eine Stradivari?", wollte Emmett nun wissen. Bella lachte ihr wunderschönes Lachen.

„Eine Stradivari ist eine Geige. Antonio Stradivari war der wohl beste Geigenbauer den es je gab. Er lebte von 1648 bis 1737. Es gibt 144 noch intakte Violinen, 18 Bratschen und 70 – 80 Celli, von denen noch 63 existieren. Meine Violine, die _Vera-Stradivarius,_ ist eine sehr wertvolle Geige. Sie wurde 1698 gebaut. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache", erklärte Bella, „Danke, dass du das Gepäck übernimmst"

„Bereit?", fragte ich nach.

„Ja", antwortete Bella schlicht.

„Super, dann los!", rief ich und zog Bella an der Hand aus dem Zimmer.

Emmett kam mit uns noch bis in die Eingangshalle. Dort verabschiedete er sich grinsend, um das Gepäck zu holen. Ich zog Bella durch die linke Tür in den Aufenthaltsraum. Dort hielt sich zurzeit niemand auf.

Ich erklärte ihr alles kurz und wir gingen in den Speisesaal. Danach gingen wir in den Keller, dessen Zugang ein wenig versteckt zwischen zwei riesigen Pflanzen lag. Unten angekommen, zog ich sie gleich in den grossen Mehrzweckraum, welcher auf zwei Seiten verspiegelt war, da er früher von einer Ballettschule belegt worden war. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den Flügel. Ihre Augen fingen an, zu strahlen. Es war so einfach, Bella glücklich zu machen. Dachte ich mir jedenfalls bis dann

„Ein Steinway Konzertflügel, Modell C-227. 227cm lang, 155cm Breit. Wird gebaut seit 1885, wobei ich denke, dass dieses Modell hier um 1979 gebaut wurde", flüsterte sie schon beinahe. Bella klang ehrfürchtig. „Richtig, wobei der Flügel erst im Frühjahr 1980 gebaut wurde. Nicht schlecht. Woher weisst du das alles?", fragte ich.

„Ich hatte auch mal einen C-227, jetzt besitze ich einen D-274. Das grösste Modell und der beliebteste Konzertflügel der Welt. Ausserdem die bevorzugte Wahl an Flügel, der meisten grossen Pianisten. Schätzungen zufolge, sind 90% aller Konzertflügel D-274", antwortete Bella. Mannomann, die war wirklich ein wandelndes Lexikon.

Ich fragte sie: „Na, wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt?"

Ich kannte die Antwort zwar bereits, aber ich wollte ja nicht unhöflich sein. Bella antwortete – wie bereits erwartet – mit: „Danke, es gefällt mir hier bisher sehr gut. Ich habe wirklich Glück, dass ich hier zur Schule gehen darf"

„Das freut mich", erwiderte ich, „hast du eigentlich irgendwelche Fragen?" Ich wusste, sie hatte eine.

„Ähm… ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob ich hier Ballett üben darf", fragte Bella.

„Natürlich Bella, du musst mir unbedingt mal was vortanzen!", rief ich.

„Zu Befehl Ma'am!", sagte Bella völlig ernst. Dann begann sie zu lachen.

„Toll", war meine geistreiche Antwort darauf.

„Allerdings muss ich mir unbedingt neue Schuhe kaufen", bemerkte Bella.

„Wieso?", wollte ich wissen.

Bella sah mich an. Dann griff sie in ihre schwarze Umhängetasche und zog schwarze Spitzen-Ballettschuhe hervor. Die Enden waren ganz ausgefranst und durchgetanzt. Die Seidenbänder waren stumpf und eindeutig gebraucht. Die Sohle aus dunklem Holz hatte feine Risschen. Neue Schuhe waren da wohl wirklich angebracht.

„Darum", erklärte sie knapp. „Das sind meine Trainingsschuhe, ich habe auch Spitzenschuhe für Aufführungen – in schwarz, weiss, dunkelrot und hellrosa. Einmal während einer Aufführung von Schwanensee musste ich die Schuhe in der Mitte wechseln, weil sie vorne gerissen haben. Trainingsschuhe halten länger, weil sie Leder über den Spitzen haben", bekam ich eine kurze Zusammenfassung über das Wesen von Spitzenschuhen. Man, Bella war in einem früheren Leben wohl mal ein Lexikon gewesen. Oder sie war einfach total schlau und hatte das Ganze irgendwann einmal auswendig gelernt. Was mich allerdings wunderte war, dass sie Die Schuhe in einer Tasche bei sich trug.

„Wie alt sind die? Und wieso sind die eigentlich in deiner Tasche?", fragte ich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, die konnten einen Monat alt sein oder auch zwei Jahre, das konnte ich irgendwie nicht abschätzen.

„Diese hier sind knapp drei Monate alt. Normalerweise überleben sie aber nicht lang. Bei mir jedenfalls. Der Grund, wieso ich sie bei mir trage ist einfach – in meinem Koffer hatte es keinen Platz mehr", antwortete Bella lachend.

„Na dann gratuliere ich dem Spitzenschuhgeschäft hier in der Umgebung zu astronomischen Umsatzzahlen. Ich bin sicher, du bist innerhalb kurzer Zeit der Liebling des Chefs", teilte ich ihr mit.

„Das ist durchaus möglich", erwiderte sie und in ihrer Stimme lag ein Grinsen.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr und sah ihr ins Gesicht, um sehen zu können, ob sie wirklich grinste. Sie grinste nicht, sie lächelte nicht einmal. Komisch. Immerhin lag in ihren wunderschönen, grossen, grünen Augen ein Funkeln. Ich zog sie aus dem Mehrzweckraum zum Pool.

„Das ist – wie man unschwer erkennen kann – ein Pool", erklärte ich.

„Ich muss mir unbedingt Schwimmsachen kaufen", erinnerte sich Bella.

„Darf ich mitkommen?", rutschte es mir raus und ich quietschte dabei schon beinahe.

Benimm dich Alice, jetzt fängst du auch schon an, zu quietschen. Toll.

„Ja natürlich, wenn du magst?", erlaubte sie. Ich strahlte, quietschte gleich noch mal und fiel ihr um den Hals. Bella verkrampfte sich sichtlich, darum liess ich sie los. Sie schien Umarmungen nicht besonders zu mögen. Tja, jedem das seine.

Danach schaute ich ihr in die Augen. Blassgrün. Eine schöne Farbe, wie ich erst jetzt bemerkte. Passte perfekt zu ihren Haaren. Sie hatte eine tolle Figur, auch wenn sie schon fast ein wenig zu dünn war. Ich begann zu überlegen. Sie konnte wahrscheinlich so ziemlich alles tragen. Nicht vielen Leuten würde die schmale Bluse stehen, die sie trug. Allerdings war ihre Haut schon ziemlich blass, wobei das wegen der weissen Bluse, die doch noch ein wenig heller war als ihre Haut, gar nicht so brutal aussah. Jetzt begann ich auch schon nachzudenken, was sie sonst noch anziehen könnte. Ich spann wohl wirklich.

„Lass uns weitergehen, ich zeig dir erst die Bibliothek und dann zeig ich dir das Gästezimmer, in welchem du bis Ende Woche wohnen wirst", informierte ich Bella und zog sie sogleich weiter.

Wir verliessen den Keller und machten und auf den Weg in den ersten Stock. Oben angekommen, zerrte ich sie durch die linke Tür in die Bibliothek. Dort blieb ich stehen.

„Und?", wollte ich wissen.

„Gross", war Bellas einfache Antwort. „Wohl wahr", antwortete ich ebenso einfach.

Mit Bella zu reden war irgendwie einfacher, als mit anderen Menschen. Die wollten nämlich immer weglaufen und hatten – trotz unseren Bemühungen – Angst vor uns. Ausserdem vertraute ich Bella irgendwie voll und ganz. Es war schon seltsam, aber was soll's. zwischendurch wusste ich echt nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte, da ich ja wusste, dass wir mal Freundinnen werden würden.

Ich zeigte ihr die einzelnen Abteilungen unserer kleinen Bibliothek und war schon ziemlich erstaunt, dass sich Bella sich so sehr darüber freute, dass wir auch viel Fachliteratur hatten, für die sich aber eigentlich niemand interessierte. Ausser Carlisle. Und vielleicht die knapp drei Prozent aller Schüler, die später mal Arzt oder Anwalt werden wollte. Und auch die waren nicht _so_ begeistert, als sie die Bibliothek sahen.

Als Bella zu dem Regal kam, in welchem die klassische Literatur untergebracht war, flippte sie fast aus. Dieses Mädchen machte mir Angst. Ich musste noch kurz einen Begeisterungssturm über _Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray_ über mich ergehen lassen, aber nachher konnten wir weiter.

Ich hätte ihr einen solchen Ausrutscher nicht zugetraut.

Drei Stockwerke, sechs Treppen, fünf Türen und zwei Minuten später standen wir im Gästezimmer.

„So, das ist für die nächste Woche dein Zuhause. Ich würde dir noch gerne kurz Rosalie, Jasper und Edward vorstellen. Danach kannst du es dir gemütlich machen", meldete ich fröhlich.

„Rosalie? Jazz? Edward? Kommt ihr mal kurz rüber!?", rief ich die Andern.

Rosalie und Jasper betraten den Raum.

„Wo ist Edward?", fragte ich verwundert. „Da musst du jemand anderen fragen. Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen. Weisst du, wo er ist, Rose?", sagte Jasper ebenso ratlos wie ich.

„Nein, ich habe ihn heute auch noch nie gesehen, tut mir leid", meinte Rose mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ich habe ihn vorhin in der Eingangshalle getroffen, er hat ziemlich gestresst ausgesehen", sagte Bella.

„Ach gut, dann kennst du ihn ja schon. Also, ähm… Bella, das ist Rosalie", ich zeigte mit der linken Hand auf Rose, „Rosalie, das ist Bella. Und das ist Jasper. Jazz, das ist Bella", stellte ich sie – mit der Hand auf die einzelnen Personen zeigend – einander vor.

„Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen", sagte Bella höflich.

Irgendetwas an Rosalies Blick beunruhigte mich. Eifersucht lässt grüssen. Na toll. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Wir würden das schon noch regeln.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", erwiderte Jazz darauf.

„Hallo", war Roses knappe Begrüssung. Ich seufzte. Warum war Rosalie eigentlich so arrogant? Ich meine, ich mochte Rosalie. Sie war meine Schwester und meine Freundin und ich hatte sie auch wirklich gern, aber trotzdem.

„Bella, du möchtest jetzt bestimmt auspacken. Darum lassen wir dich jetzt allein. Danach kann ich dir ja Mein Zimmer zeigen. Ich und Jazz wohnen im hintersten Zimmer des Ganges. Du kannst einfach kommen, wenn du fertig bist", erklärte ich lächelnd. Dieses Mädchen hatte mich hoffnungslos um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt.

Ich zog den ein wenig verkrampft wirkenden Jasper am Arm aus dem Zimmer und rief dabei ein fröhliches „Bis später!". Bella sah mir verwundert nach. Rosalie stolzierte ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer. Bella zuckte ein wenig ratlos aussehend die Schultern und machte sich an die Arbeit. Still gingen wir in unsere Zimmer.

„Sie macht mir Angst". Mit diesen Worten durchbrach mein Schatz die Stille, die in unserem Zimmer herrschte.

„Wieso?", fragte ich ein wenig verständnislos, da ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, wie man vor so einem zarten und lieben Wesen wie Bella Angst haben konnte. Ok, sie war schon irgendwie beängstigend. Sie war so perfekt, dass es mir schon ein wenig Angst machte, aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass sie mir _Angst_ machte.

„Weisst du", fuhr Jazz ein wenig zittrig fort, „ihre Gefühle wechseln zu schnell. Aber das ist es eigentlich gar nicht. Es ist eher was für Gefühle sie hat. Ich konnte Angst fühlen. Und Sehnsucht. Das sind alles nur negative Gefühle. Das einzige positive Gefühl, das ich spüren konnte war Liebe. Nur ganz schwach und überschattet von Enttäuschung. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wer oder wie, aber irgendjemand, dem sie vertraute hat sie enttäuscht. Es muss hart für sie gewesen sein"

„Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt, sie sieht nicht so aus", meinte ich.

„Auch mir ist es ein Rätsel, wie sie so ruhig bleiben kann", erklärte er weiter.

„Warum hast du ihr nicht geholfen?", fragte ich. Jaspers Antwort traf mich hart.

Sie lautete: „Ich habe es versucht, aber ich komme nicht dagegen an. So stark habe ich es noch nie erlebt. Sobald ich es versuche wird es nur noch schlimmer. Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen davon".

„Ich habe schon Leute getroffen, bei denen es nur halb so schlimm war. Diese Leute sind alle irgendwann daran zerbrochen", fuhr Jazz traurig fort.

„Nein!", keuchte ich erschrocken.

Er blickte mich traurig an.

„Doch. Irgendwann haben sie dem Druck nicht mehr standgehalten. Sie haben ihre Gefühle in Drogen und Alkohol ertränkt oder haben Selbstmord begangen. Tut mir leid, ich konnte es nicht ändern"

„Jasper, wir müssen sofort mit Mom und Dad reden. So kann das nicht weitergehen! Wir müssen ihr doch helfen!", sagte ich verzweifelt.

„Liebling, ganz ruhig. Wir warten jetzt zuerst, ob Bella vorbei kommt. Was willst du ihr denn sagen? Du hast sie eingeladen, du kannst nicht einfach verschwinden und sie einfach so stehenlassen. Das ist furchtbar unanständig. Gerade du solltest das wissen", bremste mich mein Liebster. Er hatte Recht. Wie immer.

„Du hast Recht. Ich mache mir eben Sorgen, ich will nicht, dass sie leiden muss", versuchte ich zu erklären.

„Pscht… Alice. Das weiss ich doch und das liebe ich an dir. Es ist lieb von dir, dass du ihr helfen willst. So manch anderer hätte sie einfach stehen gelassen. Du hältst zu ihr. Weisst du, am besten behandelst du sie ganz normal. Sie verbirgt ihre Gefühle, ich denke, damit will sie verhindern, dass alle nur die _kleine arme Bella, der jemand wehgetan hat_ sehen. Weisst du ich kann sie verstehen. Wir werden nachher mit Esme und Carlisle reden", versprach Jasper und blickte mich verliebt an. Der Kummer war mir wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn er seufzte und nahm mich fest in den Arm. Sofort fühlte ich mich besser. Ich liebte meinen Mann.

 _Bella stand im Flur und sah ratlos zwischen zwei Türen hin und her. Sie entschied sich für die rechte. Falsche Wahl. Sie klopfte an. Das Klavierspiel im Zimmer verstummte. Ein leicht verwirrt ausschauender Edward öffnete die Tür. Als er Bella erblickte erstarrte er. Bella auch, sie schien Angst vor ihm zu haben. Kein Wunder, schliesslich war Edward ein Vampir und Bella seine potentielle Beute._

 _„_ _Tut ... tut mir leid, ich wollte Alice besuchen und habe offensichtlich nicht die richtige Tür erwischt", stammelte Bella unsicher._

 _„_ _Kein Problem, Alice wohnt im Zimmer hinter dir", presste Edward mühsam hervor._

 _Er schien nicht zu atmen._

Eine Vision und sie würde in genau 20 Sekunden eintreten. Das durfte nicht passieren. Jasper spürte meine Angst und sah mich fragend an. 10 Sekunden. Ich wurde unruhiger und mit mir Jasper. 5 Sekunden. Ich löste mich aus meiner Erstarrung und sprang auf. Ich machte die Tür auf. Bella kam gerade den Gang entlang. Das war knapp.


	5. Gespräche

**Gespräche**

 **Fr 15.11.11 / 16:58**

 **Jaspers Pov.**

„Oh! Da bist du ja. Komm rein!" Alice' Stimme war angespannt. „Ist irgendetwas, Alice? Du hörst dich nicht gut an. Was ist los?", fragte Bella, ihre Stimme klang besorgt. „Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung. Es ist nichts", bestritt Alice Bellas Aussage. Sie klang nicht sehr glaubwürdig. „Das nehme ich dir jetzt nicht ab. Aber lass gut sein, du musst es mir nicht sagen, wir kennen uns ja auch erst seit eineinhalb Stunden", erwiderte Bella.

Ich glaubte, Carlisle hatte einmal gesagt, dass überdurchschnittlich intelligente Menschen sehr häufig auch überdurchschnittlich sensibel waren. Er erklärte uns, dass diese Leute die Stimmung anderer Menschen sehr schnell erfassten und wahrnahmen. Deshalb hatte die Schulleitung Bella auch nur in Klassen mit einem sehr hohen Leistungsniveau gesteckt. Die beiden redeten noch kurz weiter. Ich hörte ihnen nicht zu, denn sie sollten auch noch Privatsphäre haben. Nach einer Weile hörte ich, wie Bella und Alice näher kamen. Ich begann zu zittern, die Emotionen, die von Bella ausgingen drohten mich zu überwältigen. Auch Alice fühlte sich schlecht. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie nicht schon früher bemerkt hatte, wie schlecht es Bella ging, dabei konnte sie doch gar nichts dafür.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es lange in der Gegenwart von den beiden aushalten würde, ich hatte sogar ein wenig Angst davor. Solange sie mich noch nicht gesehen hatten, konnte ich jedoch immer noch flüchten. Ich musste mich beeilen, bevor es zu spät war. Mit schnellen Schritten schlich ich in unser Badezimmer. Dort wartete ich so lange, bis meine Kleine Bella in unseren riesigen, hellen und gut gefüllten begehbaren Kleiderschrank gezerrt hatte. Alice zeigte Bella nun gerade eines ihrer unzähligen Kleider, allen Anscheins nach, war es das knielange, dunkelviolette, welches sie erst neulich in irgendeiner Boutique ergattert hatte. Das war mein Stichwort. Geschickt glitt ich aus dem Bad, rannte durch das Wohnzimmer und öffnete die Balkontür.

Ich schlüpfte hinaus in den Regen. Ich wurde nass, aber das war mir im Moment völlig egal. Draussen im Park war niemand zu sehen. Das war gut, denn wenn mich jemand sehen würde, hätte ich ein Problem. Ein sehr grosses Problem. Also sprang ich – bevor doch noch jemand kommen würde – vom Balken auf den Kiesweg unter mir. Elegant landete ich und machte mich gleich auf den Weg zum Haupteingang, denn ich musste ja nicht unbedingt noch mehr nass werden. Da immer noch niemand in Sicht war, rannte ich in Vampirgeschwindigkeit. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später hatte ich die grosse Holztür erreicht. Ich öffnete sie. Dann schlenderte ich die Treppen hoch und bereitete mich innerlich auf das Zusammentreffen mit Bella, welches nun unweigerlich bevorstand.

Inzwischen hatte ich mich weit genug beruhigt, um das Zimmer betreten zu können. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann machte ich einen grossen Schritt auf die Tür zu. Ich wartete noch eine Sekunde, dann trat ich ein. „Hallo", sagte ich knapp und setzte mich zu Alice auf das Sofa, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, Bella nicht zu nahe zu kommen, da ihre Emotionen sonst zu sehr abgelenkt hätten und sie zu allen Unglück auch noch gut roch. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich der Versuchung widerstehen könnte, nicht einfach auf sie los zu gehen, denn ich wollte ihr ja natürlich nicht wehtun.

Nun sass ich also neben meiner Alice und gab ihr einen Begrüssungskuss. Bella spürte wohl, dass sich immer noch unruhig war, denn sie schaute mich ein wenig nachdenklich und mit gerunzelter Stirn an, sie sagte aber nichts. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, aber es gelang mir irgendwie nicht so richtig, also liess ich es lieber. Es herrschte eine lange Stille. Niemand wusste so genau, was er sagen sollte. Ich nahm mir ein Herz und fragte schliesslich: „Na Bella, wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt hier?" „Es ist echt schön hier. Es ist alles so hell und offen, das spricht mich sehr an. Ich mag die Bibliothek, ich habe zwar auch selbst ein paar Bücher mitgenommen, aber die werden nicht wirklich lange halten, da ich relativ viel lese. Der Mehrzweckraum ist natürlich auch super, da ich so weiterhin trainieren kann, ohne irgendwo hin zu fahren oder so. Der Flügel ist auch toll, ich meine, das sind alle Flügel und Klaviere, aber ein Steinway ist natürlich schon noch eine Klasse besser. Ausserdem mag ich den Regen und die eher tiefen Temperaturen", antwortete Bella.

Alice und ich starrten sie völlig perplex an. Noch nie hatte hier jemand gesagt, dass er den Regen mag, die meisten fanden ihn einfach nur nervig und blöd. Dieses Mädchen steckte voller Überraschungen. „Echt?!", fragte Alice verwundert. „Ja, ich habe grob Heuschnupfen und so ist er nicht so stark. Ausserdem ist es meistens nicht so heiss, wenn es regnet. Und Regen bedeutet, dass es nicht schneit. In meiner alten Heimat hatte es praktisch immer mehr als ein halbes Jahr Schnee. Auch im Sommer hat es nicht wirklich oft geregnet", sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Wo hast du denn überhaupt genau gewohnt?", wollte Alice wissen. „In Hauptsee", beantwortete Bella Alice' Frage. „Und wo ist das?", fragte diese Verrückte, die sich meine Frau nannte. Bella antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage. „Wie viel wisst ihr über die Schweiz?" „Nicht sehr viel", seufzte ich, „aber wir haben einen grossen Weltatlas." Sie lachte. „Dürfte ich ihn kurz benutzen?", bat sie höflich. „Natürlich!", rief Alice und sprang sogleich auf, um das Buch zu holen.

Sie rannte schon beinahe aus dem Raum und ich musste lachen. _So_ kannte ich meine Kleine. Sie war verrückt und genau das liebte ich an ihr. Man konnte durchaus behaupten, dass sie mein genaues Gegenteil war. 30 Sekunden später stand Alice – mit dem dicken Atlas unter dem Arm – wieder bei uns im Wohnzimmer. Sie ging zu Bella und reichte ihr das Buch. Bella suchte die Seite heraus, auf welcher die Schweiz zu sehen war und zeigte zielsicher auf einen Punkt. „Da wohnst du?", wollte ich wissen, während ich auf denselben Punkt zeigte.

„Nicht ganz, aber in der Nähe, wobei man allerdings auch noch beachten muss, dass die Schweiz nur halb so gross ist wie der halbe Bundesstaat Washington. Das hier ist Zürich – die bevölkerungsreichste Stadt der Schweiz. Es gibt dort ca. 392'000 Einwohner. Das ist immerhin immer noch grösser als zum Beispiel Anchorage", erklärte Bella. „Die Schweiz ist wirklich klein", bemerkte Alice. Erneut zeigte Bella auf einen Punkt. „Das ist Luzern. Hauptsee liegt zwischen diesen beiden Städten, also hier", sie zeigte auf noch einen Punkt auf der Landkarte, „Hauptsee hat knapp 9'000 Einwohner und liegt auf 1'651 Metern über Meer"

„Ist es dort nicht kalt?", fragte ich. „Eigentlich nicht einmal wirklich, ich meine wir sind hier viel nördlicher. Im Winter wird es manchmal um die – 15 Grad Celsius, die Durchschnittstemperatur liegt aber auch im Winter bei etwa – 5 Grad Celsius. Im Sommer wird es auch manchmal über 30 Grad warm", antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken. Während sie uns von ihrer Heimat erzählte, wurden ihre Emotionen ein kleinwenig schwächer, auch wenn sie immer noch deutlich vorhanden waren.

Bella gähnte. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verdenken – neun Stunden Zeitverschiebung waren schliesslich auch nicht nichts. „Bella? Hast du dir schon überlegt, wann wir auf unsere Shoppingtour gehen wollen?", riss eine auf dem Sofa hüpfende Alice meine Gedanken. „Wann passt es dir denn?", fragte Bella. „Weisst du, übernächste Woche ist Schulfrei, weil sie etwas am Stromnetz machen und deshalb nichts mehr funktioniert. Wir könnten ja dann gehen?", schlug Alice vor. „Ok, machen wir es so", stimmte Bella zu.

Ich schaute sie mitleidig an. „Bist du sicher, ob du da mitmachen willst? Shoppen mit Alice ist echt eine Zumutung, weil sie dich in jeden einzelnen Laden schleppt und du nicht einmal fünf Minuten Pause machen darfst", warnte ich sie. „Ich werde es schon überleben", meinte Bella ernst. Alice streckte mir die Zunge raus. Jetzt lachte Bella. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Lachen, aber wie zum Teufel konnte sie jetzt lachen?!

Es sollte rein theoretisch gar nicht möglich sein bei diesen Emotionen. Mein Gesicht zuckte, doch das bemerkte zum Glück niemand. Nach einer Weile verkündete Bella, dass sie nun auf ihr Zimmer gehen würde. „Gute Nacht. Ich denke, man sieht sich, oder?", verabschiedete ich Bella. „Man sieht sich. Schlaft gut", erwiderte sie. Es war irgendwie paradox, von einem Menschen gesagt zu bekommen, man solle gut schlafen. Wenn sie nur wüsste.

Bella hatte das Zimmer inzwischen verlassen und wir konnten Esme mit ihr reden hören. Scheinbar ging es um ihr Abendessen und soweit ich mitbekommen hatte gab es heute Kartoffelauflauf. Igitt, schon allein vom Geruch wurde mir schlecht. „Wollen wir zu Mom und Dad gehen?", schlug ich vor. „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Wir sollten wirklich reden", stimmte sie zu. Zusammen gingen wir in das grosse Wohnzimmer meiner Familie.

Aus dem weissen Designerstoffsofa hockten Carlisle und Esme aneinander gekuschelt. Die beiden lächelten uns an, doch als sie unsere Gesichtsausdrücke sahen, sahen sie uns fragend und ängstlich an. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Esme uns besorgt. „Ich weiss nicht, aber irgendetwas stimmt mit Bella nicht", beantwortete ich ihre Frage. In diesem Moment betrat ein ziemlich verwirrt aussehender Edward den Raum.

„Das würde kein normaler Mensch aushalten. Ihre Emotionen sind viel zu stark, dass ich sie sogar spüren kann, wenn Bella sich in einem anderen Zimmer befindet. Ich habe einmal versucht sie zu beruhigen, aber ich komme nicht dagegen an. Das halte ich nicht aus", informierte ich die anderen. „Was fühlt sie? So wie du sprichst, ist es nichts Gutes", bemerkte Carlisle. „Vieles. Es sind allerdings fast ausschliesslich negative Emotionen. Ich denke am stärksten ist die Angst, darauf folgt wahrscheinlich Enttäuschung. Jeder normale Mensch hätte wahrscheinlich schon lange Selbstmord begangen. Das einzig Positive, das sie gefühlt hat war Liebe. Ganz schwach und versteckt, aber sehr tief. Ich weiss nur nicht zu wem. Aber sie ist vorhanden", antwortete ich. „Edward, wieso ist das so?", fragte Dad, diesmal an meinen Bruder gerichtet. „Ich weiss es nicht, Dad", erwiderte Edward, „ich kann ihre Gedanken nicht lesen. Ich weiss nicht warum"

„Wo sind Rose und Emmett?", wollte Esme wissen, „ich schlage vor, wir besprechen das alle zusammen." „Ich hole sie", meldete ich seufzend. Vor dem Zimmer von Em und Rosalie blieb ich stehen. Ich klopfte. Etwa 15 Sekunden später öffnete eine leicht genervte Rosalie die Zimmertür. „Was ist?", fragte sie sichtlich nicht erfreut. „Krisensitzung. Jetzt im Wohnzimmer", antwortete ich gepresst. Sie seufzte. „Emmett, kommst du mal?", rief sie ihren Ehemann, was jedoch nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da er schon lange hinter ihr stand. „Um was geht es?", wollte mein Bruder wissen.

„Wirst du schon noch sehen, Es ist allerdings nichts Schönes", erwiderte ich. Zusammen rannten wir zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Alice hatte den restlichen dort inzwischen schon alles erklärt. „Was ist…", Emmett brach ab und sein Dauergrinsen verschwand augenblicklich, als ob es ausgeschaltet worden wäre. Sein Gesicht wurde ernst und er sah uns fragend an. „Was ist passiert?", wollte nun auch Rosalie mit leicht zittriger Stimme wissen. „Das wissen wir ja auch nicht. Das einzige, was wir bisher herausgefunden haben ist, dass etwas nicht stimmt mit Bella", erklärte Carlisle kurz.

„Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht", murmelte Emmett. „Da bist du nicht allein. Ich kapiere auch nichts mehr", stimmte Rosalie ihm zu. „Ich kann ihre Gedanken nicht lesen und Jazz dreht durch, wenn er mit ihr in einem Raum sein muss", fuhr Edward fort. „Wieso?", fragte Rose, diesmal an mich gewandt. „Ihre Emotionen sind nicht normal. Sie bestehen ausschliesslich aus Angst, Schmerz, Panik, Trauer, und Entsetzen. Das einzige positive, das ich fühlen konnte ist Liebe. Ganz schwach, aber vorhanden. Ich weiss nicht zu wem, aber es ist so", antwortete ich. „Ausserdem sind ihre Gefühle extrem stark. Ich kann sie schon von weitem spüren"

„Sie sagte, sie hätte eine Weizenallergie und Heuschnupfen. Am Geruch ihres Blutes an ist sie Diabetikerin", ergänzte Esme. Jetzt wo sie es sagte fiel es mir auch auf. Ihrem Blut nach war sie wohl wirklich Diabetikerin. Die Arme. „Manchmal wirkt sie leicht apathisch auf mich. Aber nur einen kleinen Moment, bis sie sich wieder im Griff hat. Dann ist sie wieder die Ruhe in Person. In diesem Moment sog Alice, welche neben mir sass, scharf die Luft ein. Ich zog sie an mich.

„Alice, was ist los?", wollte ich wissen. Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Newton", fauchte sie und klang dabei nicht ganz ungefährlich. „Was hast du gesehen?", fragte ich weiter. „Ich weiss es nicht. Ich habe nur gesehen, wie er jemanden angeschrien hat. Die andere Person konnte ich irgendwie nicht erkennen, sie war irgendwie verschwommen", antwortete sie. „Ich probiere mehr über Bella rauszufinden, dann besprechen wir das noch einmal. Ja?", schlug Dad vor. Von allen kam ein zustimmendes Nicken.


	6. Recherchen

**Recherchen**

 **Fr 15.11.11 / 20:01**

 **Carlisles Pov.**

Dann wollen wir mal schauen, dachte ich auf dem Weg in mein Arbeitszimmer. Ich wollte zuerst mal in meiner kleinen Fachbibliothek nachschauen, was für eine Begebenheit Bellas so zugerichtet hatte.

Vielleicht sollte ich mal in _Psychologie Heute,_ einem Psychologiefachmagazin nachlesen, denn soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, hatten die irgendwann in letzter Zeit einmal einen Bericht zur Behandlung von derartigen Fällen geschrieben.

Danach könnte ich noch _Die Seele_ , _Psychische Probleme_ und _Einfache Behandlungsmöglichkeiten bei schwerwiegenden psychischen Störungen_ lesen. Ich dachte zwar nicht, dass Bella eine psychische Störung hatte, aber diese 897 Seiten enthielten wirklich gute Vorschläge und so weiter.

Wenn das nichts helfen würde müsste ich mich wohl oder übel an einen Psychologen wenden. Klar hatte ich einmal Psychologie studiert, aber das war schon Jahrzehnte her. Danach wollte ich die Schulakte, welche Bella uns von der _SSA_ mitgebracht hatte einmal anschauen.

Ich lief die letzte Treppe hoch und betrat mein Büro. Ich trat durch die Tür, die in die Bibliothek führte. Im unteren Stock – in welchem ich mich gerade befand – war ein Teil meiner Anatomiebücher und einfach alle wichtigen Bücher, die ich oft brauchte. Heute aber war ich auf der Suche nach anderen Fakten. Psychologie. Diese Bücher befanden sich im oberen Stockwerk.

Also ging ich auf der schmalen Wendeltreppe in den allerobersten Stock des Hauses, in welchem sich ausser meinen Büchern nur noch der Ort befand, an welchem wir alle illegalen Dinge taten, welche nötig waren um unerkannt weiterzuleben. Ich hasste es, etwas Verbotenes zu tun, aber es war nötig. Oben angekommen atmete ich erst einmal tief durch.

An die Arbeit! Unter den 48 Psychologiebüchern musste ich erst einmal die brauchbaren heraussuchen und nachher noch die betreffenden Stellen lesen. In diesem Moment kam Alice hereingestürmt. Sie sah wirklich fertig aus. „Das Buch heisst „ _Suizidprophylaxe",_ sagte sie.

Ich schaute sie böse an, da sie mich gerade davon abgehalten hatte, einige meiner heiss geliebten Büchern zu lesen. Wahrscheinlich war aber genau das, das Ziel dieser Aktion gewesen.

Eigentlich hatte Alice ja Recht.

Ich sollte mich lieber darum kümmern, anderen Menschen zu helfen. Ich zwang mich zur Vernunft. Es ging hier um Bella und nicht um mich. Je schneller ich etwas fand, desto schneller konnte ich Bella helfen.

Ich las den betreffenden Teil, den Alice mir angegeben hatte, war aber nicht vollends zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen. Aber immerhin.

Laut dem Buch konnte ein schwerer Schicksalsschlag der Grund sein. Das hatte ich mir zwar schon vorher gedacht, aber jetzt wusste ich wenigstens, dass es wirklich möglich war. Nun sass ich also in meinem Büro am Schreibtisch und studierte Bellas Akte, die Esme mir netterweise vorhin vorbeigebracht hatte. In der Akte war eine Liste aller dauerhaften Krankheiten und darunter eine mit schwerwiegenden in der Vergangenheit. Die Liste mit dauerhaften Krankheiten war verdächtig lang. Wenigstens war der Anfang mehr oder Weniger harmlos. Heuschnupfen. Nervig aber nicht wirklich schlimm. Neurodermitis. Bei Bella schien Neurodermitis nicht wirklich schlimm zu sein, da ich es gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Nun wurde es schon langsam gefährlicher. Weizenallergie. Nicht Gut, Ich musste schauen, dass Bella nichts glutenhaltiges zu essen bekam. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie allergisch reagiere, vor allem, weil ihr Immunsystem nicht das Beste zu sein schien. Ich las weiter. Diabetes mellitus, Typ 1. Hatte ich es mir doch gedacht. Das war nicht gut. Wie viele Krankheiten konnte ein Mensch eigentlich haben? Nein, so konnte ich das nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlich war „Wie viele Krankheiten kann ein ganz normales 16-jähriges Mädchen haben?"passender. Wieder senkte ich meinen Blick auf das Papier. Neuronale Ceroid-Lipofuszinose Typ 1. Gar nicht gut. NCL war meinem Wissen nach immer noch unheilbar und führte in jedem Fall unweigerlich zum Tod. Es würde ihren Körper langsam, Stück für Stück, zerstören und sie schliesslich umbringen. Ich überschlug kurz, was das bedeutete. Bella hatte nicht mehr lange zu leben. Sie würde allerhöchstens 30 werden. Wenn sie grosses Glück hatte. _30_. Ich musste unbedingt irgendein Medikament finden, das NCL heilen konnte. Ich konnte nicht verantworten, dass dieses Mädchen starb. Das konnte ich nicht. Ich konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten, ein leiser Schrei entfuhr mir.

Allerhöchstens zehn Sekunden später stand Esme im Zimmer und schaute mich besorgt an.

„Was ist los? Carlisle, bitte", fragte sie mich und versuchte dabei ruhig zu bleiben, was ihr allerdings nicht wirklich gelang.

„30", murmelte ich nur. Wie viel ein einfaches Mädchen innerhalb von nicht einmal 12 Stunden durcheinanderbringen konnte. Und das auch noch unbeabsichtigt.

„Wieso 30?", wollte sie wissen.

Das Ganze war einfach zu viel für mich. Viel zu viel. Das hielt ich nicht aus. Ich wusste, als Arzt sollte man sich möglichst wenig Gedanken über die Menschen machen. In dem war ich nicht gut. Ich bekam jedes Mal fast eine Krise, wenn einer meiner Patienten starb.

Ich konnte nicht länger aufrecht stehen. Meine Knie knickten zusammen und ich sank zu Boden. „30", murmelte ich noch einmal. Esme kam zu mir und drückte mich fest sich. Alleine das half ein wenig, es war erstaunlich, wie die blosse Anwesenheit von jemandem so viel bewirken konnte.

Plötzlich kamen Alice und Edward ins Zimmer gestürmt. Alice schluchzte schon wieder und auch Edward sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. „Könnte mir mal bitte jemand erklären, was hier los ist?", fragte Esme verzweifelt und traurig.

In dem Moment stürmten auch Rose und Emmett das Zimmer. Sie sahen verwirrt aus, wahrscheinlich hatten auch sie uns gehört und waren zu uns gekommen. Rosalie schnappte sich das Dokument in meinen Händen. Auch sie hatte vor ein paar Jahren mal Medizin studiert.

Sie blickte auf die Akte in ihren Händen, dann sah sie auf. „Das darf nicht wahr sein!", fluchte sie.

In ihrem Gesicht stand Mitleid. Die bisherige Eifersucht auf Bella war spurlos verschwunden. Das war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen Rosalie ihr Inneres offenbarte. Fremde dachten oft, Rose sei ein kalter Mensch, aber das stimmte nicht, sie zeigte nur nicht jedem ihr wahres Ich. Wahrscheinluch hing das mit ihrer Vergewaltigung zusammen.

„Warum?", fragte Emmett noch immer verwirrt. Er blickte ebenfalls auf Bellas Akte. „Was ist Diabetes?", wollte er nun wissen. „Eine Störung des Blutzuckerstoffwechsels. Es gibt zwei Typen. Typ 1 wird meistens in einem Alter von 11 – 13 Jahren zum ersten Mal festgestellt. Er ist meist schwerwiegender als Typ 2 und verkürzt die Lebenserwartung um ca. 15 Jahre. Typ 2 tritt häufiger bei über 40-jährigen auf und verkürzt die Lebenserwartung nur um ca. 8 Jahre. Diabetes ist nicht heilbar aber man kann für gewöhnlich gut damit leben", erklärte Edward.

„Emmett, das ist nicht alles. Sie darf keinen Weizen essen, sonst hat das gesundheitliche Auswirkungen. Weizen ist das häufigste Getreide und es hat in sehr vielen Lebensmitteln Weizen drin. Das ist allerdings auch nicht extrem schlimm, es lässt sich damit leben. Schlimmer ist NCL. NCL ist eine seltene aber sehr schwere und unheilbare Stoffwechselkrankheit. NCL tritt mit einer maximalen Häufigkeit von 1:30000 Lebendgeborenen auf. Es nimmt einem langsam verschiedene Sinne und Fähigkeiten, bis der Patient schliesslich stirbt. Neuronale Ceroid-Lipofuszinose alleine ist ja schon genug schlimm. Zu dem Ganzen aber auch noch Diabetes ist schlecht, sehr schlecht. Beide Krankheiten sind bisher unheilbar. Bella hat nicht mehr lange zu leben", erklärte Rosalie.

Emmett sah nicht wirklich begeistert über die Situation aus.

„Dann meintest du mit 30 vorhin also ihre maximale Lebenserwartung?", fragte meine Frau.

„Ja, und da habe ich alles noch ein wenig zu positiv angesehen."

„Das erklärt allerdings immer noch nicht das Durcheinander ihrer Gefühle", bemerkte Alice mit zittriger Stimme.

„Und warum ich ihre Gedanken nicht hören kann", ergänzte Edward. Ja, das erklärte das Ganze nicht. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir, gar nie nach möglichen Gründen gesucht zu haben.


	7. Ein Morgen voller Sorgen

**Ein Morgen voller Sorgen**

 **Sa 16.11.11/08:03**

 **Carlisles Pov.**

Der nächste Morgen: Ich ging mit einer Schale voller frischen Früchten in der einen Hand und anderen Weizenfreien Lebensmitteln in der anderen zum Gästezimmer. Bella brauchte schliesslich auch etwas zu essen und in den Küchenschränken gab es nicht viele solche Sachen. Ich klopfte an und es erklang ein leises, durch die Tür gedämpftes, „Herein?". Also trat ich ein. Bella telefonierte gerade. Sie redete mit jemandem, aber ich konnte es nicht verstehen, da ich die Sprache nicht kannte.

Sie hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit Deutsch, aber es klang anders – ich ging davon aus, dass es sich hierbei um Schweizerdeutsch handelte. „… Tschüss Mom", waren ihre letzten Worte, dann hängte sie auf. Sie hatte also mit ihrer Mutter telefoniert. Ich hatte meine Mutter nie kennengelernt, da sie bei meiner Geburt gestorben war. Ich hätte sie lieb gehabt, da war ich mir sicher. Bella stand bisher mit dem Rücken zu mir, nun drehte sie sich um – wohl um zu sehen, wer da war. Als Bella mich erkannte, sagte sie – diesmal in einem perfekten Britischen Englisch: „Oh, Carlisle, Guten Morgen"

Sie sah sehr müde aus. Deshalb fragte ich: „Du siehst müde aus. Hast du schlecht geschlafen?"„Nein, aber diese neun Stunden Zeitverschiebung sind nicht ganz ohne. In der Schweiz ist jetzt schon Abend. Ich habe nicht allzu lange geschlafen", antwortete sie. Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. „In ein paar Tagen wird es besser. Versprochen", versprach ich ihr. „Ich weiss" Sie seufzte. „Was war das vorhin für eine Sprache?", wollte ich wissen.

„Eigentlich Schweizerdeutsch, aber es befanden sich auch Wörter in diversen anderen Sprachen drin", antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken, „Ich und Mom unterhalten uns in der Regel in Englisch oder in Schweizerdeutsch, aber wir sprechen beide viele verschiedene Sprachen und wir sagen die Sätze einfach in der Sprache, die uns zuerst einfallen. Da Schweizerdeutsch und Englisch meine Muttersprachen sind, besteht der grösste Teil daraus. Manchmal unterhalten wir uns aber auch in Russisch oder Spanisch und so" Man, dieses Mädchen war einfach nur unglaublich – unglaublich perfekt. Auf den ersten Blick. Schaute man genauer hin, sah man, dass sich unter diesem perfekten Schein auch noch eine weniger gute Seite versteckte.

Ich machte mir wirklich Sorgen um sie. Bella sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck sah viel zu alt für ihr schönes Gesicht. Ja – schön war der richtige Ausdruck. Nicht hübsch, nein, sie war nicht hübsch, sie war schön. Ich blickte auf. Sie sah mich an. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die feine aber lange Narbe auf ihrer Stirn. Sie lag gleich über ihrer Augenbraue. Vielleicht war das ein Hinweis, was sie in ihrer Vergangenheit durchgemacht hatte. „Du bist besorgt", bemerkte Bella.

Mist, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Alice hatte mich gewarnt. Sie sagte man könne nichts vor ihr verbergen. Da hatte sie wohl Recht. Ich seufzte. „Weisst du, ich mache mir Sorgen um eine ältere Dame – sie ist eine meiner Patientinnen. Sie ist schwer krank", sagte ich. Zum Glück war ich ein einigermassen guter Schauspieler. „Oh, das kenne ich. Mein Dad ist auch Arzt. Aber das ist nicht alles oder? Wen es nur das wäre, würdest du nicht so heftig reagieren", fragte sie. Sie war wirklich aufmerksam.

Ich beschloss, ihr die Wahrheit sagen, lügen brachte hier nichts. „Was ist das für eine Narbe auf deiner Stirn", fragte ich resignierend, „sie muss ziemlich tief gewesen sein"

Bella erstarrte in der Bewegung und ihr Herz setzte für zwei Schläge aus. Damit hatte sie garantiert nicht gerechnet. Volltreffer! Alle Farbe wich ihr aus dem Gesicht und ihre Alabasterfarbene Haut wurde noch blasser. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte.

„Noch nie hat jemand die Narbe entdeckt", wisperte sie tonlos. Ihre Stimme klang emotionslos und irgendwie kalt, so als ob das Ganze sie gar nichts angehen würde. In diesem Moment war sie nicht sie selbst. Bella blickte mich überrumpelt und ängstlich an und klammerte sich mit voller Kraft an den Esstisch, der neben ihr stand. Dann sank sie – wie ich gestern – auf die Knie. Das Ganze geschah in wenigen Sekunden. Bella blickte mich an. Ihre Augen waren nun nicht mehr so undurchschaubar wie sonst immer. In ihren Augen stand ein Wort. _Hilfe_. Flehend sah sie mich an, eine stumme Träne rollte über ihre Wange und tropfte auf ihren Pullover.

Ich ging einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu. Falsche Wahl. Sie zuckte zurück. „Nicht", wimmerte sie. Jetzt erst konnte ich Jasper voll und ganz verstehen. Es tat schon fast physisch weh, sie so zu sehen. Ihre Augen sahen so verzweifelt aus.

Erst jetzt sah ich auch die Narben auf ihrer Wange und an ihrem Kinn. „Wer war das", flüsterte ich entsetzt. Das waren einmal sehr tiefe Wunden. Das war zu viel für Bella. Sie fiel völlig in sich zusammen. Ich konnte gerade sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor ihr Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Toll gemacht Carlisle, wirklich toll. Eigentlich wollte ich ihr doch nur ihr Frühstück bringen und ihr sagen, dass Esme sie für halb neun in ihr Büro bestellt hatte. Jetzt hatte ich sie also ausser Gefecht gesetzt. Ich beschloss sie zu Esme zu bringen. Meine Frau konnte sowas besser als ich.

Ich hob sie hoch und trug sie in unser Wohnzimmer. Sechs Gesichter schauten mich fragend und mit verschiedensten Emotionen an. Alle waren scheinbar nicht begeistert. Kein Wunder. Ich legte sie auf dem Sofa ab. „Carlisle? „, fragte Esme ein wenig misstrauisch, ihre Stimme zitterte, „was ist passiert?" Ich atmete - unnötigerweise – tief durch. „Ich wollte ihr das Frühstück bringen", begann ich. „Das wussten wir schon", bemerkte Alice leicht genervt. „Ich weiss. Also, ich habe angeklopft und sie hat mich rein gelassen. Bella telefonierte gerade mit ihrer Mutter – das hättet ihr echt hören sollen, da sie in vielen verschiedenen Sprachen miteinander sprechen. Sie hat aufgelegt und mich freundlich begrüsst, soweit eigentlich alles normal. Wir haben ein wenig geredet. Dann habe ich diese Narbe auf ihrer Stirn bemerkt. Ich habe mich gefragt, wie sie wohl dorthin gekommen ist und mir doch auch ein wenig Sorgen gemacht und scheinbar hat Bella das bemerkt", fuhr ich fort.

„Ich sagte doch, die merkt alles!", unterbrach Alice mich. „Ja, du hattest Recht. Also sie hat es bemerkt und hat mich danach gefragt. Darauf habe ich ihr irgendetwas von einem sterbenskranken Patienten im Krankenhaus vorgeschwindelt, was sie mir nicht wirklich abgenommen hat – Bellas Vater ist, zu meinem Pech, auch Arzt und sie sagte ich würde nicht so heftig reagieren wenn es _nur_ das wäre", erklärte ich, während ich ihren Puls mass. Anschliessend bat ich alle ausser Esme, ein paar Schritte zurück zu treten, da ich sie nicht erschrecken wollte, wenn sie wieder aufwachte.

„Ich habe sie nach der nach der Narbe gefragt. Bella hat es nicht wirklich gut aufgenommen, um es einmal gelinde aus zudrücken. Eigentlich ist sie leichenblass geworden und ziemlich weit zurückgewichen. Sie hat begann zu zittern und hat mich ziemlich ängstlich angeschaut. Diese Narbe ist nicht einfach durch einen blöden Unfall dahin gekommen – ich schätze, da ist irgendjemand schuld daran. Diese Narbe ist nicht aus Versehen da. Eben, sie ist zurückgetaumelt und hat ängstlich dreingeschaut, dann hat sie irgendetwas geflüstert, ich konnte es nicht ganz verstehen.

Ich glaube, Bella sagte: „Noch nie hat jemand die Narbe gesehen" oder so. Das ist aber nicht das beängstigende. Das beängstigende an diesen Worten ist, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht wie Bella klang. Ihre Stimme war so kalt – als ob sie das Ganze einen Scheiss angehen würde, als wäre es ihr einfach nur egal, wenn sie so litt. Und das ist schlecht, sehr schlecht. Bella ist auf die Knie gesunken, genau wie ich gestern. Ich machte dummerweise einen Schritt auf sie zu und genau das war ein Fehler. Sie ist noch ein Stück zurückgewichen, aber nur soweit, dass sie sich noch am Tisch abstützen konnte, denn sie hätte nicht auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehen können, sie wäre zu schwach gewesen. Dann habe ich sie aus eigener Dummheit gefragt, wer da schuld daran wäre. Das war dann wohl zu viel des Guten. Bella ist völlig zusammengebrochen, ich konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie auf den Boden geknallt ist. Dann habe ich sie hergebracht", beendete ich den Monolog.

Bella schlug nach endlosen Minuten die Augen auf. Ihr Anblick schockte mich. Ihre Haut war immer noch so aschfahl, wie vor zehn Minuten und ihr Herz schlug noch immer extrem schwach. Ich müsste sie nachher kurz untersuchen, wenn das etwas Ernstes wäre, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen.

Bellas sonst so freundlichen und lieben wunderschönen Augen waren ausdruckslos und leer, keine Emotionen waren darin zu erkennen. Das sah in irgendeiner Weise gruslig aus, es machte mir Angst. Ihre Hände Hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt und sie atmete viel zu flach, als das es normal sein könnte. Für uns alle waren ihr Misstrauen und ihre Angst deutlich spürbar. Irgendetwas war hier gewaltig faul. Jasper verliess den Raum fluchtartig. Es musste hart für ihn sein.

„Bella?", fragte Esme nach einer Weile vorsichtig. „Mir geht es gut. Es tut mir leid", wisperte sie, ihre Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern. Das nahm ihr niemand ab, das konnte ich den besorgten Gesichtern meiner Familie ansehen.

„Wirklich?", fragte ich noch einmal nach und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu – ich war so ein Idiot, nie konnte ich auch nur einmal kurz nachdenken bevor ich etwas Dummes tat. Und dieser Schritt auf Bella zu war eindeutig etwas Dummes. Bellas inzwischen nur noch leichtes Zittern wurde wieder zu einem Beben. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich das so sagen muss, aber könntest du vielleicht einen Schritt zurücktreten Carlisle?", fragte mich um ihre Fassung bemüht. Meine Nähe schien ihr nicht zu bekommen.

„Bitte versteht das nicht falsch, ich vertraue euch soweit es mir möglich ist, es liegt nicht an euch", Sagte sie schon deutlich ruhiger, nachdem ich auf ihren Wunsch hin ein paar Meter zurückgetreten war.

Irgendwie erinnerte mich ihr Verhalten stark an Rose in den 1930-Jahren, obwohl sie sich ganz unterschiedlich benahmen. Auch Rosalie schien dieser Gedanke unglücklicherweise gekommen und sie fühlte sich an ihren ehemaligen Verlobten erinnert.

Sie klammerte sich so ziemlich verkrampft an Emmetts Hemdärmel und er musste ihren Griff lockern, damit sie nicht sein Hemd zerriss, dann zog er sie fest an sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf – spätestens jetzt wusste Bella, dass Rose und Emmett ein Paar waren. Ein ganz kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie das sah, aber so schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand es wieder. Schade, sie hatte doch so ein schönes Lächeln.

Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden war wirklich unverkennbar, sie waren aber gleichzeitig so verschieden, wie zwei Menschen nur sein konnten, das war interessant aber gleichzeitig auch traurig. Ich blickte zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Alice? Könntest du kurz mit Bella reden. Aber ruhig bitte, erschreck sie bitte nicht", bat ich meine Tochter so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging Alice auf Bella zu, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Währenddessen ging ich in die Küche, um Bella ein Glas Wasser zu bringen.

Als ich wieder zurückkam, sah Bella schon deutlich besser aus. Sie sass auf dem Sofa, ihre Füsse hatte sie hochgezogen und ihre Arme darum geschlungen, ihr Kopf lag auf ihren Knien.

Sie sprach leise mit Alice. Ich blickte in ihre leicht melancholisch schimmernden, grünen Augen. Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, dieses Mal zuckte sie nicht vor mir zurück. „Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte ich sie, während ich ihr das Glas reichte. „Ja danke. Es tut mir leid dass ich euch eure Zeit weggenommen habe", entschuldigte sie sich und klang dabei ernsthaft zerknirscht.

Das war jetzt nicht wahr! Sie brach wegen _mir_ so zusammen und jetzt entschuldigte sie sich auch noch dafür! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Bella trank das Glas ganz aus und gab es mir dann zurück. „Danke Carlisle", bedankte sie sich aufrichtig. „Gern geschehen", erwiderte ich und lächelte sie an.


	8. Die Besprechung

**Die Besprechung**

 **Sa 16.11.11 / 8:25**

 **Esmes Pov.**

„Danke", sagte Bella leise, sie klang noch immer sehr schwach und sogar mir bereitete ihr Herz Sorgen. „Gern geschehen", antwortete mein Mann vorsichtig, klang aber mindestens genauso aufrichtig wie Bella.

„Bella?", begann Carlisle leicht zögerlich. „Ja'„, antwortete Bella. „Gerätst du häufiger in solche… Situationen?", fragte er. „Das kommt ganz darauf an, was du unter häufiger verstehst", erwiderte Bella ausweichend. Sie wollte uns keine genauen Zahlen geben, und das war ein ziemlich deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass diese Zahlen nicht ganz tief waren.

„Sag einfach wie oft", meinte Carlisle seufzend. „Eigentlich relativ selten. Vor ein paar Jahren noch viel mehr als heute. Wenn ich in irgendeiner Weise überfordert bin mit einer Situation, dann schaltet mein Körper einfach ab. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Aber das beantwortet deine Frage nicht.

Vielleicht alle zwei Monate… Wahrscheinlich war ich ein wenig überfordert mit dem Umzug und so weiter… Dann hast du mich erschreckt mit der Narbe. Weisst du, sie ist bei einem Autounfall entstanden, es gab Tote – damals war ich etwa zehn Jahre alt. Ich kann mich nicht so genau daran erinnern, aber ich habe daran zurückgedacht und na ja, jetzt hocke ich hier", sagte sie und ich glaubte ihr.

So ein Autounfall war wirklich nichts Schönes.

„Weisst du, eigentlich hätte ich heute die Zimmerverteilung mit dir machen wollen, aber das wird wohl nichts", meldete ich, „Ich gehe den anderen kurz sagen, dass sie nicht kommen müssen"

„Nicht nötig. Du kannst nicht deinen ganzen Terminkalender durcheinanderbringen, nur weil ich ein wenig schlapp mache! Es geht mir gut", protestierte Bella und stand mit ein wenig zu viel Schwung auf, sodass Carlisle sie auffangen musste.

„Ein _wenig_ ist die Untertreibung des Tages", bemerkte Emmett, welchen ich schon völlig vergessen hatte.

Ich glaubte, Bella „Und sowas soll Ballerina sein…", murmeln zu hören aber ich war mir nicht sicher.

„Ich gehe ihnen jetzt Bescheid sagen", meldete ich mich ab.

„Nein. Ich bin schon auf dem Weg. Ich müsste mir bloss noch Schuhe holen, wenn dir das nichts ausmacht", beharrte Bella, die inzwischen – wenn auch ein klein wenig wacklig – wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen stand. Ich blickte zu ihren Füssen. Sie war tatsächlich Barfuss. Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Du lässt dich ja scheinbar nicht davon abbringen. Dann komm", forderte ich sie auf.

Nachdem wir noch kurz bei ihrem Zimmer vorbei gegangen waren, machten wir uns zusammen auf den Weg in mein Büro. Wir hatten zwar inzwischen fünf Minuten Verspätung, aber – obwohl mir Pünktlichkeit sehr wichtig war – Bellas Gesundheit ging vor. Wir erreichten die Tür und traten ein.

Die anderen drei waren schon da, ich hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollen einfach reinkommen. Es gab ein Schild an der Tür, das anzeigte, wenn ich nicht gestört werden wollte. Ich musste nur einen Schalter drücken und schon leuchtete so ein kleines rotes Lämpchen. Also, wir traten ein und ich setzte mich hinter meinen Mahagonischreibtisch. Bella setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die gegenüber von mir standen.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber es gab da gerade etwas sehr wichtiges zu besprechen", entschuldigte ich was.

„Wegen _der da_ mussten wir warten?!", fragte eine der Schülerinnen.

„Miss Denali, bitte mässigen sie ihren Ton!", wies ich sie zurecht.

Tanya war schon seit einem Jahr an dieser Schule.

„Also. Heute geht es darum die vier Plätze die uns zur Verfügung stehen, unter euch zu verteilen. Ich bin als Direktorin dafür zuständig, dass es den Schülern gut geht. Der Rektor ist heute leider verhindert", informierte ich die vier.

„Ja Mrs Cullen", antworteten sie im Chor.

„Das sind Tanya Denali, Mike Newton, Michelle Stevenson und Isabella Swan. Ich schlage vor, wir stellen uns alle erst einmal vor. Wer will beginnen?", fragte ich erst einmal einfach so in die Runde.

„Ich", sagte Tanya, als sei das das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. Ich mochte dieses aufmerksamssüchtige, mit Schminke zugepflasterte Modepüppchen nicht.

„Ich bin Tanya und ich komme aus Alaska. Ich mag schminken und shoppen und möchte mal Model werden. Ich bin schon seit einem Jahr hier", stellte sie sich vor und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Wer macht weiter?", fragte ich.

„Ich", kam es diesmal von Mike Newton. „Ich bin Mike Newton und komme aus Forks, bin also ein Ureinwohner", sagte er und fand sich anscheinend unglaublich witzig. „Ich mag Baseball und Fussball. Ich gehe gerne ins Kino und möchte einmal Fitnesstrainer werden. Ich bin 18 Jahre alt und bin neu hier", beendete er seine kurze Rede.

„Ich heisse Michelle und bin schon seit einem halben Jahr hier. Ich mag Pferde und ich mag shoppen. Ich bin 17 und komme aus Washington D.C. Ich möchte einmal studieren." Wenigstens eine die einmal etwas mit ihrem Leben anfangen wollte.

„Bella? Du bist dran", erinnerte ich sie, als sie keine Anstalten dazu machte, sich vorzustellen.

„Oh, tut mir Leid… Ich bin Isabella Swan, bevorzuge es allerdings Bella genannt zu werden. Ich wurde 1995 in London geboren, bin also erst 16 und lebte seit meinem fünften Lebensjahr in der Schweiz, bis vorgestern jedenfalls. Mein Vater ist Brite und meine Mutter Schweizerin. Bevor ich hierhergekommen bin, habe ich die _SSA_ besucht. Ich mache in meiner Freizeit schon seit elf Jahren Ballett und spiele beinahe ebenso lang Klavier.

Ich habe in der Schweiz eine kleine Schwester und einen Perserkater. Ich wollte eigentlich immer Ärztin werden aber ich kann nicht… Darum möchte ich gerne einmal Psychologie studieren und Psychologin werden", stellte sie sich vor.

Was für eine Ironie, gerade Bella wollte Psychologin werden… Aber wenigstens war das ein guter und vernünftiger Beruf.

„Was meinst du wenn du sagst, dass du nicht Ärztin werden kannst?", fragte diese Michelle. Anscheinend war sie doch nicht ganz so oberflächlich wie ich zuerst vermutet hatte. Auch mich würde das wirklich einmal wundernehmen.

„Ich habe durch die Jahre sehr viel Zeit in Krankenhäusern verbracht und das nicht nur, weil mein Vater Arzt ist… Ich bin Diabetikerin, habe eine Weizenallergie und NCL, eine bis heute unheilbare Krankheit die mich früher oder später umbringen wird", begann sie.

Ich hatte schon gewusst, dass die Krankheit sie einmal umringen würde, aber es aus ihrem Mund zu hören, war noch einmal viel schlimmer. Auch Michelle sah ein wenig geschockt aus. Die anderen Beiden sahen schon beinahe schadenfroh aus. Wie konnten sie nur?!

„Esme, es ist eben nicht jeder so wie du?", rief ich mich selbst zur Ruhe.

„Ausserdem habe ich, als ich 12 war einmal fast zehn Monate mit kleinen Unterbrechungen im Krankenhaus verbracht. Da hängen einfach zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen daran. Ich möchte jetzt Psychologin werden, da ich die Meinung vertrete, dass es viel zu wenig gute Psychologen gibt. Ich möchte nicht Ärztin werden, möchte aber trotzdem Menschen helfen. Ich hoffe ihr versteht, was ich meine?", versuchte Bella zu erklären.

Alle nickten. Ich hatte aus dem Grund, dass ich wusste, wie es ihr eigentlich wirklich ging, ein besseres Verständnis dafür, dachte ich zumindest.

„Gibt es schon Leute die wissen, mit wem sie sich das Zimmer teilen wollen?", fragte ich dummerweise. Ich hoffte dass Tanya mit Mike in ein Zimmer kam, da beide nicht gerade das waren, was man unter einem freundlichen Menschen verstand. Tanya und Michelle blickten sich an und nickten anschliessend.

„Wir beziehen eines", sagte Tanya hochnäsig. Verdammt! Jetzt blieb nur noch Mike übrig und ich dachte nicht, dass er wirklich sensibel genug war, um ihn mit Bella in ein Zimmer zu stecken. Ich musste da noch eine Menge organisieren.

„Bella wird noch bis Ende Woche in unserem Gästezimmer wohnen", informierte ich Mike.

„Mein Mann wird alle, die neu hier sind, nachher noch kurz untersuchen, er ist der Schularzt", meldete ich. „Soll ich euch hinbringen oder findet ihr den Weg?", fragte ich noch kurz. „Ich denke, wir werden es finden", sagte Michelle.


	9. Zum Arzt geschleppt

**Zum Arzt geschleppt**

 **Sa 16.11.11/9:02**

 **Carlisle Pov.**

Es klopfte an meiner Tür. Davor standen Bella, eine Michelle, von der ich nicht sehr viel wusste und ein Junge, den ich nicht kannte. Michelle verabschiedete sich gerade – sie hatte die beiden wohl gerade hierher gebracht.

„Guten Morgen Carlisle, wobei wir haben uns ja gerade erst gesehen", begrüsste mich Bella. „Hallo Bella. Und du bist?", fragte ich mit einem Blick auf den mir unbekannten Jungen. „Guten Tag Dr. Cullen. Ich bin Mike. Mike Newton", sagte er und klang dabei in irgendeiner Weise unfreundlich.

„Kommt doch rein", forderte ich die Beiden auf. Sie betraten mein Büro. „Wer will zuerst", fragte ich einfach einmal in unsere doch eher bescheidene Runde. Bella meldete sich. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn Mike zuerst kommen würde. Ich brauche bei dir voraussichtlich ein wenig länger", informierte ich die beiden seufzend.

Bella seufzte. Ich konnte sie verstehen. Wahrscheinlich war sie innerhalb von 16 Jahren mehr untersucht worden, als andere in 60. „Ok", sagte Mike. „Bella? Du darfst dich gerne setzen", informierte ich sie. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa.

Als ich und Mike den Untersuchungs- und Behandlungsraum verliessen stand Bella vor dem Bücherregal. Sie liess den Blick über die Buchrücken gleiten. „Bella? Du bist dran", sagte ich. Sie fuhr herum. „Auf Wiedersehen Mike", verabschiedete ich den jungen Mann. „Mein Vater besitzt viele der Bücher", sagte Bella ruhig. „In Englisch?", wollte ich wissen. „Ja"

Nachdem ich sie abgehört und ihren Blutdruck, ihr Gewicht und ihre Grösse gemessen hatte kam der unangenehmere Teil der Untersuchung. Das Gespräch.

„Also Bella. Ich fange einfach einmal oben an", sagte ich und blickte auf ihre Schulakte. „Hier steht, du Heuschnupfen hast. Wie stark und gegen was bist du allergisch?", fragte ich sie. Sie antwortet sofort: „Ich habe zeitenweise sehr stark und bin gegen Birken allergisch. Bella griff in ihre kleine, schwarze Umhängetasche und zog Augentropfen und Tabletten hervor. „Es ist zwar nicht Heuschnupfensaison, aber ich trage sie trotzdem immer mit, da sie auch allgemein bei Allergien, bei mir zum Beispiel manche Parfüms oder Deos, helfen", erklärte sie mir.

„Ok… Da steht, du hast Neurodermitis. Wo und seit wann?"„An den Oberarmen, Beinen, am gesamten Oberkörper und ich hatte eine Zeit lang auch im Gesicht, aber das ist jetzt drei Jahre her. Ich habe eigentlich schon immer Neurodermitis gehabt, aber es ist schlimmer geworden in den letzten Jahren. Ich habe hier eine Kortisonsalbe, die einreibe, wenn es besonders schlimm ist", antwortete sie mir schnell aber genau. Sie war eine echte Wunschpatientin. Sie gab kurze Antworten, die aber sehr präzise waren.

„Da gibt es ja noch einige schwerwiegendere Sachen. Beginnen wir mit Zöliakie, also der Glutenunverträglichkeit. Wie macht sich denn die bemerkbar und wann wurde sie erstmals festgestellt?", wollte ich wissen. Bella seufzte. „Ich bekomme Hautausschläge, die allerdings nichts mit Neurodermitis zu tun haben, und es schwillt mir alles zu, so dass ich keine Luft mehr bekomme. Festgestellt wurde sie, als ich etwa fünf war", sagte sie ruhig. Sie zog eine kleine Schachtel hervor, mit Medikamenten für den Notfall.

„Du leidest an Typ-1 Diabetes mellitus, was bedeutet, dass du an einer absoluten Insulinmangel leidest und du deshalb – wenn du nichts dagegen unternimmst – völlig überzuckert bist. Sind meine Informationen richtig?", fragte ich. „Ja, deine Informationen sind richtig", erwiderte sie, „Diabetes wurde erstmals festgestellt, als ich 13 war" Sagte ich schon, dass sie tolle Antworten gab?

Ich atmete tief durch und schluckte. „Da wäre noch Neuronale Ceroid-Lipofuszinose. Das ist ja eine durchaus ernst zu nehmende Krankheit. Du leidest am Typ 1?", fragte ich. „Ja, allerdings an einer weiteren Unterart. Ich wurde von Arzt zu Arzt geschleppt und keiner konnte mir sagen welcher Typ es denn jetzt ist. Meine Krankheit ist ein Einzelfall, hat allerdings am meisten Ähnlichkeiten mit Typ 1, weshalb sie eine neue Unterart geschaffen haben. Das NCL ist bei mir später als normal aufgetreten und die meisten Ärzte sagen, dass das Ganze zwar tödlich enden wird, aber später als normal. So gesehen habe ich schon fast _Glück_ gehabt, zumal man Glück haben kann, wenn man NCL-Patient ist…", erklärte sie mir kurz. Bella war medizinisch gesehen ein sehr interessanter Fall.

„Ich konnte eben deutliche Brandspuren auf deiner Haut ausmachen. Woher hast du die?"An ihrem Gesicht konnte ich nur allzu deutlich sehen, dass sie gehofft hatte, dass ich genau diese eine Frage nicht stellen würde, aber da musste sie jetzt durch. „Ich hatte einen Unfall als ich 12 war. Irgendeinem Raucher ist die Zigarette in eine Benzinpfütze gefallen und unglücklicherweise stand ich ungefähr zwei Meter daneben, ich habe danach eine längere Zeit im Krankenhaus verbracht…", erzählte Bella. Das wurde ja immer besser.

„Ähm… Bella? Hättest du eigentlich etwas dagegen, mit mir ins Krankenhaus zu kommen? Ich würde gerne Blutproben nehmen und mir dein Herz einmal genauer ansehen", bat ich sie um Erlaubnis. Bella nickte. „Dann los", bemerkte ich, aber es klang irgendwie… müde. Ich fühlte mich auch müde. Das erste Mal seit beinahe hundert Jahren. Damals hatte es mich erschöpft, dass es Esme so schlecht ging. „Ich muss nur noch kurz eine Jacke holen", bemerkte sie.

Nachdem sie ihre Jacke geholt hatte, fuhren wir zum Krankenhaus. Wir redeten nicht viel während der Fahrt.


	10. Entschluss

**Entschluss**

 **Sa 16.11.11/8:07**

 **Rosalies Pov.**

(Etwas mehr als eine Stunde früher:) Ich sollte sie hassen. Ich war so was von verdammt eifersüchtig auf dieses Mädchen. Alle redeten nur noch über _sie_. Sie war so perfekt. Sie sah umwerfend aus, war intelligent, freundlich, begabt, musikalisch, so wie es aussah auch noch reich, sie ging, bevor sie hier her gekommen war, an eine sehr teure, sehr gute Privatschule, sie konnte Kinder bekommen, sie war ein Mensch… Das waren nur ein paar der Gründe, weshalb ich sie hassen sollte. Das Problem nur war, dass ich sie nicht hassen _konnte._ Sie war zu perfekt.

Ich war mir sicher hinter der harten Schale sass ein Mädchen, dem es nicht gut ging. Ich würde mein Leben nicht mit ihrem tauschen wollen. Sie hatte viele gute Seiten, aber für die konnte sie ja auch nichts – man konnte sich nicht auswählen wer oder wie man war. Es ging ihr nicht gut. Man sah es ihr vielleicht nicht an, aber es war zweifellos so. Ob ich es wollte oder nicht – und ich wollte es ganz bestimmt nicht – sie tat mir leid.

Carlisle brachte ihr gerade etwas zu essen. Extra ohne Weizen. Es sah ziemlich ekelhaft aus und es roch auch so. Ekelhaft… Ich war froh, dass ich das Zeugs nicht essen musste. Nun ja, jedem das Seine. Es waren Äpfel, Bananen, Brot und solche Cracker.

Die Tür ging auf und ein ziemlich gestresst aussehender Carlisle betrat den Raum. Wieso sah Carlisle gestresst aus? Er war doch sonst immer so ruhig? Ich sah in seine Arme. Da war irgendwas drin. Ich schaute genauer hin. Es war Bella und sie sah… sie sah nicht gerade gesund aus, um es gelinde auszudrücken. Sie war regungslos und hing kraftlos und schlaff in seinen Armen, trotzdem sah ihr Gesicht angespannt und verspannt aus. Was hatte er mit ihr angestellt? Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie ist zusammengebrochen", erklärte er seufzend. Scheinbar war er auch nicht glücklich darüber. Dad legte sie auf das Sofa. „War ja nur noch eine Frage der Zeit…", murmelte Jazz.

„Ihr Herz macht mir Sorgen", sagte Carlisle plötzlich. Ich hörte einmal genauer hin. Ich hatte einmal – wenn auch hauptsächlich dazu, um Carlisle auf dem neusten Stand zu halten – Medizin studiert und das kam mir jetzt zugute. Oder eben nicht – eigentlich hätte ich es lieber nicht gewusst. Bellas Herz klang nicht gut. Es schlug schwach und unregelmässig. Ich sah meinen Dad besorgt an.

An irgendetwas erinnerte mich Bella, aber ich kam nicht drauf was es war… Da traf mich die Antwort mit der Wucht einer Abrissbirne. Sie erinnerte mich an mich selbst! Nun ja, an mich vor 80 Jahren. Es könnte ja sein, dass es ihr aus demselben Grund wie mir damals so schlecht ging. Aber sie war doch erst 16… Das war wirklich nichts was man jemandem wünschte, nicht einmal seinen Feinden. Wenigstens war es bisher nur eine Vermutung…

Es riss mich in meine Vergangenheit. Ich machte gerade das Ganze gerade noch einmal durch. Carlisle sagte etwas, aber ich konnte mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Ich sah, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten aber ich hörte nichts. Ich klammerte mich an Emmetts Arm, um nicht umzukippen. Verwundert sah er mich an. Dann sah er wohl meinen Gesichtsausdruck – ich war mir sicher, dass dieser im Moment nicht gerade entspannt aussah – und löste meine Finger von seinem Hemd, damit ich es nicht zerriss. Er zog mich an sich. Jasper sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.

Mein Gehirn hatte sich ausgeschaltet, in meinem Inneren herrschte Chaos. Emmett strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken. Er hatte schon viele solche Situationen miterlebt und wusste, dass er mich im Moment einfach möglichst in Ruhe lassen sollte.

Bella schlug die Augen auf. Ihr Anblick war schrecklich. Sie war auf der einen Seite wunderschön, aber sie sah mehr tot als lebendig aus. Ihre Haut war aschfahl, fast schon gräulich, ihr Herz schlug immer noch in seinem unregelmässigen Takt und sogar ihre Haare sahen irgendwie… _tot_ … aus.

Sie hatten allen Glanz verloren und fielen ihr stumpf bis zur Taille. Ihre Augen waren ausdruckslos und leer. Tot eben. Ihre Haut verlor langsam diesen grusligen Grauton und war jetzt einfach nur noch kalkweiss. Wie die meine. Sie erinnerte mich so an mich selbst. Ihr zierlicher Körper bebte. Als Carlisle einen Schritt auf sie zu machte, zuckte sie zurück und versteckte sich halb hinter Mom. Sie wimmerte leise.

Das war nicht gut für mich. Ich versuchte mich zu beherrschen, aber ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich klammerte mich wie eine Ertrinkende an meinen Mann und er hielt mich fest. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte mit voller Kraft, nicht selbst zusammenzubrechen. Emmett sah mich besorgt an. Jasper war sowieso schon längst geflüchtet und Alice schien ihn suchen gegangen zu sein.

Bella hatte wohl mehr mit mir gemeinsam, als ich gedacht hatte. Viel mehr.

Ich würde ihr helfen und sie unterstützen wo und wann sie es wollte oder brauchte. Ich weiss, es war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung, wie ich sie bisher behandelt hatte, aber ich würde sie nun nie mehr so mies behandeln, das schwor ich mir in diesem Moment. Bella machte mir gerade unfreiwillig klar, was für eine egoistische Idiotin ich bisher war.

Sie hatte mich gerade verändert – klar, ich wusste, dass Carlisle sagte, nichts ausser Liebe könnte einen Vampiren so grundlegend ändern, wie ich es gerade tat, aber dem war scheinbar nicht so. Oder vielleicht war es ja auch irgendwie Liebe, nicht so wie zu Emmett natürlich, aber es war Liebe. Ganz eindeutig. Jetzt konnte ich verstehen, wieso meine Familie Bella schon nach so kurzer Zeit ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Bella war liebenswert. Sie hatte es verdient, geliebt zu werden. Ganz eindeutig. Ich würde ihr danken müssen für diese Einsicht.

Ich klammerte mich noch immer an Emmett, als ich den besorgten Blick von Carlisle in meinem Nacken spürte. Er schaute zwischen mir und Bella hin und her immer wieder. Scheinbar hatte er dieselben Zusammenhänge gefunden wie ich.

Dann bat er Alice, welche den Raum scheinbar wieder betreten hatte, zu Bella zu gehen. Dies tat er so leise, dass Bella ihn unmöglich gehört haben konnte. Langsam schritt meine Schwester zu Bella.

Dad verliess leise den Raum. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich leise und fühlte mich schuldig, weil ich sie so abweisend behandelt hatte. „Besser. Es tut mir leid, dass ich eure Zeit so unnütz verschwende. Ich habe einfach überreagiert. Das hätte mir nicht passieren dürfen", sagte sie kleinlaut. Jetzt entschuldigte sie sich auch noch dafür. Bella war einfach zu gut für diese Welt.

„Du siehst aber auch nicht sehr entspannt aus Rosalie", meinte Bella besorgt. „Du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt und du hast mich an etwas erinnert, das ich lieber vergessen hätte", antwortete ich ehrlich. Lügen brachten mich bei ihr sowieso nicht weiter.

„Ich weiss Rosalie, ich weiss", erwiderte sie und klang dabei in irgendeiner Weise traurig. Wie meinte sie das? Ich glaubte ihr sofort, wenn sie sagte, dass sie etwas wusste, aber wie konnte das sein? Sie wusste viel. Zu viel vielleicht. Sie würde zu einer Gefahr für meine Familie werden, aber ich würde trotzdem hinter ihr stehen und sie beschützen.

Bella setzte sich vorsichtig auf und zog die nackten Füsse hoch. Man sah ihnen an, wie hart sie trainierte. Es waren keine schönen Füsse, aber das was sie mit ihnen machen konnte war schön. Wunderschön.

Bella blickte auf ihre Uhr und sagte dann etwas in einer mir fremden Sprache – es klang nicht gerade freundlich. Wow, Bella konnte fluchen! Diesen Gedanken hatten wohl auch Alice und Emmett, denn sie sahen sie amüsiert an. Esme schüttelte kurz den Kopf und seufzte.

„Tut mir leid, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen", sagte Bella schnell. Sie griff in ihre schwarze Umhängetasche und nahm eine Schachtel hervor. Es waren Tabletten. Sie nahm eine. Fragend sah ich sie an. „Ich leide an NCL. Deshalb muss ich diese Tabletten alle vier Stunden nehmen, auch in der Nacht", erklärte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Nun war das Rätsel um ihre Tasche also gelöst. Sie machte die Schachtel sorgfältig zu und versorgte sie wieder in der Tasche. Kurz danach betrat Carlisle den Raum mit einem Glas Wasser wieder.

Sie hatte es nicht leicht, aber ich würde sie unterstützen und meine Familie auch, da war ich mir sicher.


	11. Ein personifiziertes Rätsel

**Ein personifiziertes Rätsel**

 **Sa 16.11.11/9:20**

 **Carlisles Pov.**

Derweil im Krankenhaus: „So, da wären wir", informierte ich Bella, als ich meinen teuren schwarzen Mercedes auf dem nassen Parkplatz des hiesigen Krankenhauses parkte. Bella quittierte dies mit einem leisen „Okay". Ich zog den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss und stieg aus. Bella tat es mir gleich.

Wir gingen stumm durch den leichten Nieselregen zum Krankenhauseingang. Unterwegs zog Bella ein Haargummi und Haarspangen aus ihrer Hosentasche und band ihre beinahe hüftlangen braunen Haare in einer sehr kurzen Zeit zu einem Knoten, der sie irgendwie älter aussehen liess. Erwachsener.

Am Empfang wurden wir von Sally, der Frau die hier arbeitete, freundlich begrüsst. „Guten Morgen zusammen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du heute arbeitest Carlisle", meinte sie überrascht. „Es war nicht geplant, wir müssen nur kurz etwas machen", antwortete ich mit einem Blick auf Bella.

Ich führte Bella durch das eher kleine Krankenhaus zu meinem Büro und bat sie, sich zu setzen. „Also Bella", begann ich, „Ich wollte kurz Blutproben nehmen und sie untersuchen und ich würde sehr gerne einen Herzultraschall machen, wenn das in Ordnung ist für dich.

„Geht in Ordnung", seufzte sie nicht sehr begeistert. „Ich wollte mit den Blutproben anfangen. Könntest du kurz den Ärmel ein wenig hochschieben?", bat ich sie. Bella schob den Ärmel ihres Wollpullovers ein gutes Stück hoch.

„Zum wievielten Mal wird dir heute Blut abgenommen?", fragte ich aus reiner Neugier. „Ich weiss nicht… Ich habe nach dem zwanzigsten Mal aufgehört zu zählen, tut mir leid", antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken. So oft schon? „Macht nichts", erwiderte ich.

Ich stach die Nadel in ihren Arm und wartete. Als ich genug Blut zusammen hatte, zog ich sie wieder raus und drückte ein Stück Watte auf die Stelle. „So… Fertig", meldete ich. , „bitte noch ein wenig randdrücken, bis es aufhört zu bluten"

„Ok", sagte Bella. „Ich bringe nur kurz die Proben ins Labor. Wartest du kurz hier?", bat ich sie. „Natürlich", erwiderte sie freundlich wie immer. Das war Bella. Äusserlich einfach nur perfekt. Hübsch, freundlich, liebenswert und intelligent.

Ich machte mich also mit ihrem Blut – es roch übrigens wirklich gut – auf den Weg in unser Labor, das unterirdisch war. Auf halbem Weg traf ich auf meinen Chef und besten menschlichen Freund – Peter Snow.

„Carlisle, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du heute arbeitest", sagte auch er verwundert. „Ich auch nicht. Hast du kurz Zeit. Ich denke das hier", sagte ich und zeigte auf die kleinen Gläschen in meiner rechten Hand, „könnte dich interessieren" „Denkst du?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Nein Peter, ich weiss es", erwiderte ich.

Peter war Diabetes-Experte und hatte mal wegen NCL geforscht. „Na gut. Aber was ist an dem Blut denn so speziell. Auf mich macht es einen ziemlich normalen Eindruck", fragte er. „Peter, du bist Arzt. Du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass man das so nicht beurteilen kann", schalt ich ihn.

Zusammen gingen wir weiter. Im Labor angekommen, gab ich die beiden Gläschen an eine andere Ärztin ab, die dort für solche Sachen zuständig. Ich bat sie, die Blutwerte zu messen. Wir mussten ein paar Minuten warten, bis die Ergebnisse fertig waren.

„Die Patientin hat Diabetes und eine Zöliakie. Das alleine ist ja schon interessant genug, aber das wirklich aussergewöhnlich kommt erst noch. Du hast früher mal im Gebiet NCL gearbeitet, oder?", fragte ich. Ungläubig sah er mich an. "Im Ernst? Du verarscht mich nicht, oder?", meinte er fassungslos. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie sagte, sie habe eine Art der Neuronalen Ceroid-Lipofuszinose, die bisher unbekannt war. Das hat den Nachteil, dass die Krankheit nicht vorhersehbar ist, aber die meisten der Ärzte bei denen sie war, sagten, dass sie eine Form der Krankheit habe, bei der sie grosse Chancen hat, dass sie ihren 30 Geburtstag noch erlebt. Ich glaube nicht, dass es leicht ist mit dem Wissen zu leben, dass 90% aller Leute in ihrem Alter wahrscheinlich doppelt so alt werden wie sie", sagte ich und schaute ihn an.

„Wer ist diese Patientin? Ist sie neu in der Gegend? Weil wenn sie schon länger hier wohnen würde, hätte ich bestimmt von ihr gehört", fragte Peter. „Du weisst, dass wir der Schweigepflicht unterliegen", sagte ich.

„Nicht wenn du mich zu dem Fall hinzuziehst", erwiderte er ruhig, ich schaute meinen Freund lange an. „Na gut. Sie ist oben in meinem Büro. Möchtest du sie kennenlernen?", fragte ich ihn. „Wenn ich darf gerne", antwortete Peter. „Du darfst", sagte ich und lächelte ihn an.

„Sie ist ziemlich hübsch, aber bitte schau sie nicht zu lange an, das macht ihr Angst. Bitte achte darauf, sie nicht zu erschrecken. Sie reagiert ziemlich heftig darauf. Der eigentliche Grund, warum wir hergekommen sind ist, dass sie heute Morgen völlig zusammengebrochen ist, als ich sie aus Versehen erschreckt habe", bat ich ihn. „Gut", erwiderte er.

Dr. Miller reichte mir das Blatt mit den Ergebnissen. Sie fügte noch ein kurzes „Sieht nicht gut aus" An und schaute mich bedeutungsvoll an. Ich nahm das Blatt, sagte kurz Danke und ging mir Peter zu meinem Büro. Ich seufzte. Bella war mir wirklich ein Rätsel.

Leise öffnete ich die Tür und wir traten ein. Bella schien uns nicht zu bemerken. Sie stand vor meinem Bücherregal und liess den Blick über die Bücher schweifen.

„Bella?", fragte ich leise. Sie fuhr herum. Ich spürte, wie Peter neben mir erstarrte. Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Sie sah uns kurz erschrocken an, aber dann entspannte sie sich. „Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich schnell. „Was tut dir leid?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Dass ich so grundlos erschrocken bin", antwortete sie und schaffte es irgendwie, dabei schuldig zu klingen.

„Dir sei verziehen. Darf ich dir Peter Snow vorstellen? Er ist ein Arbeitskollege und ein guter Freund von mir", stellte ich meinen Freund vor. Ihre Augen blitzten kurz auf.

„Isabella Swan. Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Sie sind der Chefarzt hier, oder?", begrüsste Bella ihn freundlich. „Ja, der bin ich. Woher wissen sie das?", fragte er sie und warf mir einen _Woherweisssiedenndasschonwieder-_ Blick zu. Ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich weiss auch nicht, woher sie das weiss. Sie weiss so ziemlich alles. Wunder dich nicht", sagte ich. „Mein Vater ist Chefarzt im örtlichen Krankenhaus. Er hat schon im Voraus geprüft, wer hier der Chef ist", sagte Bella und lachte.

„Ihr Vater ist Charles Swan?", fragte er und in seiner Stimme war Ehrfurcht zu hören. Charles Swan… Irgendwie kam mir der Name sehr bekannt vor, aber ich wusste nicht woher. Bella nickte. „Ja er ist mein Vater. Sie kennen hin?", wollte Bella wissen.

„Nicht persönlich. Aber er ist ein brillanter Herzchirurg", sagte Peter bewundernd. „Wohl war", erwiderte Bella einfach. Charles George Swan! Jetzt wusste ich wieder, wer er war.


	12. Schlimmer geht's immer

**Schlimmer geht's immer**

 **Sa 16.11.11/9:49**

 **Carlisles Pov.**

„Ich wollte mir dein Herz einmal genauer ansehen. Wir haben hier im Krankenhaus eine Herzspezialistin. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn sie das übernimmt – oder was denkst du?", fragte ich sie. Natürlich könnte ich das auch selbst machen, aber wenn wir schon eine hatten, mussten wir sie schon ihre Arbeit machen lassen. Oder? „Das geht in Ordnung", antwortete Bella leise.

Ich rief sie kurz an, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nichts los hatte. Ich hatte Glück und sie hatte zurzeit keine Termine. „Ok. Wir können gehen", meldete ich. Peter schaute auf seine Uhr. „Scheisse", murmelte er, „ich habe in zehn Minuten eine Sitzung." Ich lachte. „Ich weiss", sagte ich. „Ich komme noch bis zum Sitzungszimmer mit", sagte er. „Ok, lasst uns gehen", schlug Bella vor.

Zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Büro von Dr. Carola Whiterdale – der Spezialistin. Ich begann Bellas Blutwerte anzuschauen. Ich wollte sie eigentlich nur kurz überfliegen, als ich sah, wie schlecht sie eigentlich waren. Ich seufzte. „Was sollen wir bloss mit dir machen…", murmelte ich ziemlich ratlos. „Ich weiss nicht", erwiderten beide gleichzeitig.

Ich schaute weiter, überflog es nun aber wirklich nur. Gerade wollte ich meinen Blick vom Blatt heben, als ich zusammenzuckte. Schnell blickte ich auf das Blatt zurück. Stand da nicht gerade… Ich schaute es mir noch einmal an. Wo war das noch einmal? Aber das konnte doch irgendwie nicht sein… Doch da stand es – ganz klar und schwarz auf weiss. Aber das durfte doch nicht so sein. Das war irgendwie nicht richtig – ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es falsch war, sehr falsch. Aber das konnte doch wirklich nicht sein. Bella war doch…

Die Erkenntnis traf mich mit der Wucht einer Abrissbirne. Urplötzlich blieb ich stehen. Natürlich, es passte alles zusammen. Es war wie bei einem Puzzle. Bella war eines – ein verdammt grosses noch dazu – ich hatte einige Teile, ein paar hatten sich gerade eingefügt, aber es fehlten noch immer unendlich viele.

Das war keine ganz kleine Nebensache, die man einfach ignorieren konnte, das war etwas _Grösseres._

Peter und Bella schauten mich beide verwundert an, und ich bemerkte, dass ich immer noch an derselben Stelle stand. Ich ging weiter.

Peter verabschiedete sich und ich brachte Bella zu Dr. Whiterdale.


	13. Zwiespalt

**Zwiespalt**

 **Sa 16.11.11/18:37**

 **Esmes Pov.**

Am Abend: Carlisle kam rein. Er hatte Bella nach Hause gefahren und dann beschlossen, noch ein paar Überstunden im Krankenhaus zu machen. Er hatte bis jetzt gearbeitet und er sah merkwürdiger Weise abgekämpft und müde aus.

Ich ging zu ihm. Lächelnd hob er den Blick – er musste meine Anwesenheit wohl gespürt haben. Sein Lächeln wirkte zwar ehrlich, aber auch ein wenig verkrampft.

„Du hast lange gearbeitet", sagte ich, weil mir das Schweigen irgendwie unangenehm war.

„Ja", sagte er leise, „Ich muss das tun"

„Was musst du tun?", fragte ich ziemlich ratlos.

„Ich muss ihr helfen. Ich werde hier nicht zusehen, wie sie langsam alle ihre Sinne und Fähigkeiten verliert und sie langsam stirbt. Ich kann das nicht", wisperte Carlisle. Er senkte den Blick wieder.

Eine ganze Weile verharrte er so. Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf und sagte

„Wir müssen reden Esme. Es gibt Neuigkeiten"

„Gute oder schlechte?", fragte ich, obwohl ich es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.

„Beides. Esme, Schatz, kannst du kurz die anderen holen?", bat mich mein Mann.

„Natürlich Carlisle. Aber wieso? Denkst du wirklich, dass es gut für sie ist? Alice ist doch schon genug fertig wegen dem Ganzen. Ich meine, ich traue dir ja zu, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen, aber es bricht mir das Herz unseren kleinen Zwerg weinen zu sehen", fragte ich um eine ruhige Stimme bemüht.

„Du hast Recht. Bitte hol nur Rose und Alice. Falls Emmett und Jasper oder auch Edward mitkommen wollen, dann lass sie das tun. Ich denke es ist auch in ihrem Interesse, auf dem neusten Stand zu sein", antwortete er nach einiger Zeit. Dass er wollte, dass Alice kam war wegen ihrer Gabe verständlich, aber Rosalie…

Da war ich ziemlich Ideenlos. Carlisle würde schon seine Gründe haben.

„Ok", sagte ich und stellte mich kurz auf die Zehenspitzen um ihm einen Kuss auf seinen Mund zu drücken.

Ich ging in Richtung Gang um die beiden zu holen. Vor der Zimmertür von Alice und Jasper blieb ich stehen und klopfte leise an. Keine Reaktion. Ich klopfte ein wenig lauter. Ich konnte hören, dass die beiden im Zimmer waren, aber sie ignorierten mich.

„Ich komme jetzt rein", sagte ich.

„Ok, ok. Ich mach ja schon auf", hörte ich Alice' Stimme und kurz danach schwang die Tür auf. Alice stand dahinter. Ihr Blick war neugierig, aber der gewohnte Glanz fehlte, sie wirkte bedrückt.

„Carlisle sagt, es gibt Neuigkeiten, er will dass du kommst, aber wenn Jasper auch mitkommen will, darf er das natürlich", informierte ich sie kurz, „Er ist im Wohnzimmer"

„Ok", erwiderte Alice leise. Ich nickte ihr kurz zu und ging zum Zimmer von Rosalie und Emmett.

Ich blieb stehen und klopfte an die weisse Tür. Einige Augenblicke später öffnete Rosalie die Tür. Sie sah leicht genervt aus.

„Ja?", fragte sie und klang fast schon ungeduldig.

„Carlisle möchte dich im Wohnzimmer sprechen. Falls Emmett auch kommen will darf er das, aber es ist nicht unbedingt nötig", erklärte ich ihr kurz.

„Hat er Neuigkeiten?", wollte Rose wissen.

„Ja, aber es scheinen keine guten zu sein. Sein Tonfall macht mir Angst. Er ist nicht mehr Carlisle – er sucht verzweifelt nach der Lösung eines Problems, das er sowieso nicht lösen kann. Es tut mir weh, ihn so leiden zu sehen", sagte ich und wurde gegen Schluss immer leiser, bis meine Stimme schliesslich brach.

Ich sah den Schmerz in Rosalies Augen aufblitzen, sah wie sich in ihrem Gesicht der Schmerz abzeichnete, den ich selbst fühlte.

Ich schluchzte leise auf. Meine Augen brannten. Rosalie kam zu mir und drückte mich fest an sich.

„Esme, ich weiss. Ich bin auch nicht glücklich, wenn er denkt, er muss etwas tun, das er gar nicht schaffen kann. Es ist für uns alle nicht einfach"

Sie strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Danke Rosalie", dankte ich ihr leise.

„Wofür?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Dass du mich gern hast", erklärte ich.

„Dafür musst du doch nicht danke sagen. Ich tu das doch gerne Mom", protestierte sie und ich strahlte sie an. Ich liebte es, wenn meine Kinder „Mom" zu mir sagten.

„Kommst du auch mit, Emmett?", fragte Rosalie und ihre Stimme triefte schon beinahe vor Liebe.

„Natürlich! Ich möchte doch nicht verpassen, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt", sagte er gespielt empört. Ich drehte mich um, um noch kurz bei Edward vorbei schauen zu gehen.  
Er spielte auf seinem Flügel. Eine Variation von Vivaldis _Frühling_ soweit ich erkennen konnte. Ich klopfte an, aber reagierte nicht. Wenn er Klavier spielte war er manchmal ziemlich abwesend. Ich klopfte erneut. Keine Reaktion.

Ich seufzte und öffnete die Tür eben ohne seine Erlaubnis. Ich wusste, dass er es hasste, wenn man sein Zimmer ohne Erlaubnis betrat, aber was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Eben.

Also, ich öffnete die Tür und ging in seine Richtung. Er hatte mich scheinbar immer noch nicht bemerkt, denn er spielte ohne Unterbrechung weiter.

Langsam schritt ich auf ihn zu. Etwa einen halben Meter vor ihm blieb ich stehen. Nach einer Weile legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter, um mich bemerkbar zu machen.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und schaute mich mit grossen Augen an. Ich musste lachen. Die Situation war einfach zu komisch.

„Du solltest nicht so abwesend sein, wenn du Klavier spielst", tadelte ich ihn lachend.

„Was?", fragte er mich verwundert.

„Ich sagte, du solltest aufmerksamer sein. Du hast nicht bemerkt, wie ich zweimal geklopft habe und dann einfach rein gekommen bin. Ich bin mehr als eine halbe Minute neben dir gestanden", informierte ich ihn, noch immer lachend.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Du hast mich erschreckt, Mom", sagte er. Ich wuschelte mit meiner Hand durch seine Haare.

„He!", jammerte er und schnappte sich meine Hand. „Du hast meine Frisur ruiniert!"

„Edward, deine Frisur war gar nicht vorhanden", klärte ich ihn auf. „Stimmt…", erwiderte er.

„Der Grund wieso ich überhaupt hier bin ist folgender…", begann ich, wurde aber von Edward unterbrochen. „Ich weiss Mom, ich weiss"

„Dann ist ja gut. Kommst du mit oder nicht?", fragte ich ihn. „Ich komme Mom", sagte er.

Ich drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Ich habe dich ja auch lieb, aber für was war das jetzt?", fragte er mich verwundert.

„Du hast Mom zu mir gesagt", antwortete ich freudenstrahlend. Er lachte.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte ich und meine kurzzeitige Hochstimmung legte sich langsam aber sicher wieder.

Edward schien es gleich zu gehen. Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Carlisle sah mich besorgt an. Dann kam er zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Scht. Esme, was ist denn los?", fragte er besorgt. Ich begann zu schluchzen. „Ich hahabe eieinfach nunur Angst uum Bella", stotterte ich schluchzend.

„Esme, das haben wir alle. Das einzige, das wir im Moment tun können, ist, ihr den nötigen Halt zu geben. Apropos Halt, es gibt Neuigkeiten…"


	14. Eine Wahrheit

**Eine Wahrheit**

 **Sa 16.11.11/19:11**

 **Esmes Pov.**

 _„_ _Esme, das haben wir alle. Das einzige, das wir im Moment tun können, ist, ihr den nötigen Halt zu geben. Apropos Halt, es gibt Neuigkeiten…",_ begann Carlisle. Seine Stimme klang brüchig.

„Zuerst die guten. Ich habe im Krankenhaus feststellen dürfen, dass mit ihrem Herzen alles in Ordnung ist. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich einfach erschrocken und damit ihr Herz ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen.

Wir haben im Krankenhaus Peter getroffen. Sie kennt ihn. Wir haben rausgefunden, dass ihr Vater Charles Swan ist. Er ist ein brillanter Arzt und Chirurg, ausserdem eines der grössten Vorbilder von Peter.

Nun gibt es da noch das weniger erfreuliche. Also, ich habe sie gemessen und gewogen. Sie wiegt gerade einmal 46 Kg bei einer Körpergrösse von 175cm. Das bedeutet sie ist relativ stark untergewichtig. Wir müssen das irgendwie unter Kontrolle bringen, das ist nicht gesund. Das ist allerdings nicht die wirklich schlechte Nachricht, nicht das, das mich so geschockt hat.

Ich habe ihre Blutwerte prüfen lassen, von Sarah Miller, der Ärztin die für das zuständig ist. Als sie mir das Blatt mit den Ergebnissen gegeben hat, hat sie mich so komisch angeschaut – irgendwie bedeutungsvoll, ich habe allerdings nicht verstanden, warum, ich habe sie mir noch nicht angeschaut.

Ich habe die Werte genommen und bin mit Peter zurück zu Bella in mein Büro gegangen. Wir haben noch ein wenig geredet, dann habe ich sie zu unserer Herzspezialistin gebracht. Auf dem Weg dorthin habe ich die Ergebnisse einmal kurz überflogen. Sie sahen eigentlich verhältnismässig gut aus – ich konnte nichts wirklich Spezielles feststellen.

Als ich sie also fertig überflogen hatte bin ich weitergegangen. Dann ist mir erst eingefallen, was dort eigentlich wirklich stand. Ich habe mir aber gedacht, dass das gar nicht sein kann. Also habe ich sie mir noch einmal ein wenig genauer angeschaut.

Und da habe ich gesehen, dass ich Recht hatte – da stand wirklich etwas, das die ganze Situation grundlegend verändert. Da stand… da stand, dass… dass… Es stand, dass sie… dass Bella… das sie…", auf einmal unterbrach er seinen Monolog um tief Luft zu holen.

Welche Tatsache konnte Carlisle so aus der Bahn werfen? Ich wusste es nicht. War es eine Krankheit? War es, dass ihr Blut schlechter aussah, als er eigentlich ursprünglich dachte?

War es etwas, dass Bellas Lebenserwartung noch einmal mehr senkte? Hatte er erkennen müssen, dass er nicht mehr genug Zeit hatte, um sie zu retten? Ich hatte keine Ahnung.

„Es wurde mir erst dann bewusst, wie sehr das alles zusammenpasste. Dieses Blatt Papier war das fehlende Puzzlestück. Ich wusste vorher nicht, wie sehr ein einfaches Blatt Papier mit ein paar Buchstaben und Zahlen ein ganzes Menschenleben verändern kann… Was ich sagen wollte ist, dass…"Er holte tief Luft und seufzte.

„Moment, ich zeige es euch", entschied er und rauschte aus dem Raum.

Einige Sekunden später kam er mit einem Blatt Papier in der Hand zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Das sind sie." Es war ein einfacher und kurzer Satz, aber ich konnte mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, warum es so wichtig war. Ich wusste nicht, was mich gerade erwartete.

„Darf ich?", fragte Edward leise. Seine Stimme klang vorsichtig. Edwards Blick lag ehrfürchtig auf diesem einfachen Stück Papier. „Natürlich", sagte mein Mann ruhig und reichte es ihm. Er nahm es und begann sofort, es zu lesen.

„Oh", war das einzige, das Edward sagte, nachdem er seinen Blick von den Werten abgewandt hatte. In seiner Stimme schwang die Einsicht, aber es schien keine gute zu sein – seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

Emmett schaute über seine Schulter auf das Blatt. Er las und runzelte dabei die Stirn. „Hä?", fragte er schliesslich ziemlich ratlos klingend. Rosalie schaute ihn böse an.

„Was ist es?", wollte ich nun endlich wissen.

„Sie ist schwanger" Es war ein einziger Satz, den Edward sagte, doch er veränderte alles. Das war einfach nicht fair! Ich nahm nicht an, dass sie schwanger sein wollte, aber sie war es – wie viele Frauen wollten schwanger werden, aber konnten es nicht?

Meine Wut und meine Trauer richteten sich nicht gegen Bella, sie richteten sich auf dieses Geschöpf, das für das verantwortlich war – auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wer das war. Um mich war es still. Zu still.

Es war plötzlich alles irgendwie logischer und passte besser zusammen, auch wenn ich nicht sagen konnte warum. Auch in Rosalies Blick blitzte die Erkenntnis. Emmett begann zu fluchen. Normalerweise, hätte ich ihn jetzt zurechtgewiesen, aber ich brachte kein Wort heraus und wollte es auch nicht.

Jasper und Alice wussten wohl nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollten. Ich konnte sie verstehen, ich selbst war mir auch noch nicht ganz sicher.

Edwards Gesicht war von Überforderung verzogen.

Rosalie fand als erste ihre Stimme wieder – wenn man Emmetts Flüche nicht mitzählte. Sie sagte: „Sie ist schwanger?" Ihre Stimme klang sicher und irgendwie distanziert. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie hoffte, dass sie sich verhört hatte.

„Ja", antwortete Carlisle nach einem Moment, „du hast dich nicht verhört" „Welche Woche?", wisperte ich tonlos. „Vierte", antwortete er.

„Aber… aber das stimmt beinahe mit dem Datum ihrer Zusage überein…", stellte ich überrascht fest.

„Und genau das macht mir Angst. Es ist möglich, dass es nur Zufall ist, aber ihr müsst schon zugeben, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit verdammt klein ist", meinte er nun.

„Ich verstehe nicht…", sagte meine jüngere Tochter. Ich verstand es auch nicht, niemand von und tat es wirklich.

„Kommt schon! Es muss doch irgendeinen Grund geben, wieso Bella einfach so spontan zu uns kommen will. Was könnte sie dazu bewegt haben, ihre Heimat zu verlassen?

Es tut mir leid, dass ich das so sagen muss, aber von der _SSA_ an die _CPS_ ist es schon ein ziemlich grosser Abstieg. Sie hat Familie und Freunde Hals über Kopf verlassen. Ich denke nicht, dass Bella das einfach so tun würde, sie erscheint mir nicht so sprunghaft.

Sie mag flexibel sein, aber so ist sie nicht. Alles was sie tut ist genauestens durchdacht. Sie würde nie grundlos so etwas Voreiliges tun. Das ist der Punkt, an dem die Schwangerschaft ins Spiel kommt. Ich denke Rosalie denkt gerade an das Gleiche wie ich", beendete er seinen Monolog.


	15. Aber

**Aber…**

 **Sa 16.11.11/19:15**

 **Emmetts Pov.**

Es klopfte an der Tür. Wer das wohl war? Rose wand sich eher widerwillig aus meinen Armen und begab sich zur Tür. Sie öffnete sie – davor stand Esme mit einem leicht nervösen Gesichtsausdruck. Plötzlich schluchzte sie auf. Rose nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich.

Sie erklärte, dass es Neuigkeiten gab und bestellte vor allem Rosalie ins Wohnzimmer. Ich wollte auch wissen, was es Neues gab und ging deshalb mit. Esme ging Edward holen und wir machten uns auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Wir traten durch die weisse Holztür und blieben dann stehen. Carlisle tigerte durch das Wohnzimmer – immer hin und her – und presste sich seine Hände an die Schläfen.

Es war ein beängstigender Anblick. Unseren Vater _so_ zu sehen tat weh. Alice und Jasper sassen fest zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sofa und schauten besorgt zu Carlisle. Sie redeten leise.

Edward und Esme betraten den Raum. Carlisle blieb sofort stehen und schaute zu seiner Frau. Schmerz blitzte in seinen Augen – er hasste es, sie leiden zu sehen.

„Scht. Esme, was ist denn los?", fragte er nun besorgt. Mom begann zu schluchzen. „Ich hahabe eieinfach nunur Angst uum Bella", stotterte sie schluchzend.

Da konnte ich ihr nur zustimmen – auch mir ging es so. Ja – jetzt war es offiziell – auch Emmett Cullen hat einmal Angst vor etwas. Oder um jemanden in diesem Fall.

„Esme, das haben wir alle. Das einzige, das wir im Moment tun können, ist, ihr den nötigen Halt zu geben. Apropos Halt, es gibt Neuigkeiten. Zuerst die guten.

Ich habe im Krankenhaus feststellen dürfen, dass mit ihrem Herzen alles in Ordnung ist. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich einfach erschrocken und damit ihr Herz ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen.

Wir haben im Krankenhaus Peter getroffen. Sie kennt ihn. Wir haben rausgefunden, dass ihr Vater Charles Swan ist. Er ist ein brillanter Arzt und Chirurg, ausserdem eines der grössten Vorbilder von Peter. Nun gibt es da noch das weniger erfreuliche. Also, ich habe sie gemessen und gewogen. Sie wiegt gerade einmal 46 Kg bei einer Körpergrösse von 175cm. Das bedeutet sie ist relativ stark untergewichtig. Wir müssen das irgendwie unter Kontrolle bringen, das ist nicht gesund.

Das ist allerdings nicht die wirklich schlechte Nachricht, nicht das, das mich so geschockt hat. Ich habe ihre Blutwerte prüfen lassen, von Sarah Miller, der Ärztin die für das zuständig ist.

Als sie mir das Blatt mit den Ergebnissen gegeben hat, hat sie mich so komisch angeschaut – irgendwie bedeutungsvoll, ich habe allerdings nicht verstanden, warum, ich habe sie mir noch nicht angeschaut.

Ich habe die Werte genommen und bin mit Peter zurück zu Bella in mein Büro gegangen. Wir haben noch ein wenig geredet, dann habe ich sie zu unserer Herzspezialistin gebracht. Auf dem Weg dorthin habe ich die Ergebnisse einmal kurz überflogen. Sie sahen eigentlich verhältnismässig gut aus – ich konnte nichts wirklich Spezielles feststellen.

Als ich sie also fertig überflogen hatte bin ich weitergegangen. Dann ist mir erst eingefallen, was dort eigentlich wirklich stand. Ich habe mir aber gedacht, dass das gar nicht sein kann.

Also habe ich sie mir noch einmal ein wenig genauer angeschaut. Und da habe ich gesehen, dass ich Recht hatte – da stand wirklich etwas, das die ganze Situation grundlegend verändert.

Da stand… da stand, dass… dass… Es stand, dass sie… dass Bella… das sie…", er stockte in seiner Rede, atmete tief durch und redete dann weiter.

„Es wurde mir erst dann bewusst, wie sehr das alles zusammenpasste. Dieses Blatt Papier war das fehlende Puzzlestück. Ich wusste vorher nicht, wie sehr ein einfaches Blatt Papier mit ein paar Buchstaben und Zahlen ein ganzes Menschenleben verändern kann… Was ich sagen wollte ist, dass…"Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und seufzte.

„Moment, ich zeige es euch", beschloss Dad dann und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Was konnte so schlimm sein, dass er es nicht aussprechen konnte? Ich kannte mich nicht wirklich aus in diesem Gebiet, aber ich wusste genug, dass ich erkennen konnte, dass das gar nicht gut war.

Er kam wieder, mit einem Blatt Papier in der rechten Hand. Das waren wohl die Blutwerte, von denen er gesprochen hatte. Für mich sahen sie einfach wie ein stinknormales Blatt Papier aus, aber irgendwie schien es, dass von diesem Stück eine Macht ausging.

Das war ein komisches Gefühl, denn es war trotzdem immer noch nur ein Blatt Papier.

Edward bat Dad, sie ihm zu geben und er händigte sie ihm aus. Ehrfürchtig lag der Blick meines Bruders darauf. Ich sah über seine Schulter und bekam einen Haufen Buchstaben und Zahlen zu sehen. Wie sollte ich das bitte verstehen?

„Hä?", rutschte es mir raus und ich handelte mir einen bösen Blick von Rose ein.

„Was ist es?", fragte Mom und sprach damit den Satz aus, den wir alle nicht aussprechen konnten.

„Sie ist schwanger", sagte Edward leise. Ich sah ihn entgeistert an. „Verdammt!", sagte ich und erstarrte sofort – ich sollte nicht fluchen, ich wusste nicht wie oft Esme mich deshalb schon zurechtgewiesen hatte…

In den Augen von Esme und Rosalie blitzte die Erkenntnis, aber ich verstand nicht, welche.

Alice' und Jaspers Gesichter waren ratlos. Ich wusste ja selbst nicht, was ich davon halten sollte, aber ich dachte, dass Bella sicher nicht geplant hatte, schwanger zu werden, zumal sie ja auch erst 16 war.

Niemand sprach, sogar Alice war still und das war eine Premiere.

Rose fand als Erste ihre Stimme wieder – sie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit meinen Arm geschnappt.

„Sie ist schwanger?", fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. In ihrer Stimme waren keine Wut und auch kein Hass. Eine weitere Premiere.

Noch nie hatte Rosalie ohne irgendwelche negativen Gefühle auszudrücken über jemanden gesprochen, der schwanger war.

Carlisle bejahte ihre Frage. Esme fragte wispernd nach, welche Woche. „Vierte", antwortete Dad knapp.

„Aber… aber das stimmt beinahe mit dem Datum ihrer Zusage überein…", stellte Mom überrascht fest.

„Und genau das macht mir Angst. Es ist möglich, dass es nur Zufall ist, aber ihr müsst schon zugeben, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit verdammt klein ist", erwiderte Carlisle.

„Ich verstehe nicht…", bemerkte unser kleiner Gartenzwerg. Da ging es ihr ja gleich wie mir und ich glaubte, niemand von und tat es wirklich.

„Kommt schon! Es muss doch irgendeinen Grund geben, wieso Bella einfach so spontan zu uns kommen will. Was könnte sie dazu bewegt haben, ihre Heimat zu verlassen?

Es tut mir leid, dass ich das so sagen muss, aber von der _SSA_ an die _CPS_ ist es schon ein ziemlich grosser Abstieg. Sie hat Familie und Freunde Hals über Kopf verlassen. Ich denke nicht, dass Bella das einfach so tun würde, sie erscheint mir nicht so sprunghaft.

Sie mag flexibel sein, aber so ist sie nicht. Alles was sie tut ist genauestens durchdacht. Sie würde nie grundlos so etwas Voreiliges tun.

Das ist der Punkt, an dem die Schwangerschaft ins Spiel kommt. Ich denke Rosalie denkt gerade an das Gleiche wie ich", brach es plötzlich aus Dad heraus und ich musste zugeben, dass er irgendwie verdammt recht damit hatte.

Es musste ja wirklich irgendeinen verfluchten Grund dafür geben. Aber das hiess noch lange nicht, dass ich wusste wieso Rosalie jetzt an das Selbe denken Sollte, wie er.

Ich sah zu meiner Frau und sah Hass in ihren Augen stehen. Alle ausser Rosalie und Dad sahen ziemlich ratlos aus. Rose begann leicht zu zittern und klammerte sich fester an meinen Arm.

Ich zog sie an mich, um sie zu beruhigen und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre wunderschönen blonden Haare.

„Scht… Rose, alles ist ok. Bitte beruhige dich", flüsterte ich beruhigend, obwohl ich wusste, dass _nicht_ alles ok war.

„Nein Emmett, es ist nicht alles ok – ich wünschte ich könnte es sagen, ohne zu lügen, aber das kann ich im Moment nicht.

Ich denke, dass Carlisle sagen will, dass sie eine ähnliche Vergangenheit haben könnte wie ich. Wenn nicht schlimmer… viel schlimmer…", sagte sie leise, am Ende ihrer kleinen Rede brach ihre Stimme.

Ich drückte sie fester an mich.

Ich war selbst erstaunt, wie ruhig ich blieb, normalerweise, wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich ausgerastet, aber ich blieb völlig ruhig – ich hatte irgendwann in den letzten 48 Stunden wohl eingesehen, dass es nichts brachte.

Aber wie konnte man das einem so kleinen hilflosen Mädchen wie Bella antun? Das war doch nicht fair.

„Das Leben ist nicht fair, Emmett. Es scheint doch immer die Unschuldigen zu treffen, oder?", sagte Edward plötzlich. „Bleib mir bitte aus den Gedanken, kleiner Bruder", bat ich ihn.

„Aber wie kann man das jemandem wie Bella antun?", sprach Alice meine Gedanken wenig später aus.


	16. Wie eine Schwester

**Wie eine Schwester**

 **Sa 16.11.11/20:01**

 **Emmetts Pov.**

Mom schluchzte. Das tat weh. Unsere geliebte Mutter, die immer hinter uns gestanden war, uns immer getröstet hatte wenn wir traurig waren, uns immer Mut gemacht hatte, wenn wir die Hoffnung Aufgaben und uns wieder aus der Scheisse rauszog, wenn wir etwas angestellt hatten. Wir alle verehrten sie wie eine Göttin und hassten es, sie so zu sehen.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Alice", sagte Rosalie leise, „ _Dazu_ gibt es nie einen Grund. Jedenfalls nicht in meinen Augen."„Ich kann nicht beurteilen, wie sich das anfühlen muss, aber es ist fürchterlich. Das sollte niemandem widerfahren", meinte meine kleine Schwester.

„Ja das ist etwas, das man niemandem wünscht. Nicht einmal seinen Feinden", sagte Esme, die ja vor vielen Jahren von ihrem damaligen Ehemann missbraucht war.

Auch sie wurde damals schwanger. Allerdings mit weniger Optionen als Bella. Sie konnte frei darüber entscheiden, ob sie abtreiben wollte oder nicht – Mom hatte damals als einzige Möglichkeit, das Kleine auszutragen. Sie musste sich einfach damit abfinden. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was besser war.

„Wie bist du damals damit zurechtgekommen, dass du schwanger warst, Mom?", fragte Rose. „Es war nicht leicht für mich, aber ich wollte schon immer unbedingt Kinder haben und ich war verheiratet, weshalb Charles eigentlich gar nichts Illegales tat.

Vergewaltigung in der Ehe war legal. Nein, das trifft es nicht wirklich. Es wurde gar nicht Vergewaltigung genannt. Das existierte innerhalb des Bundes der Ehe gar nicht. Zudem hab ich es irgendwie meistens gar nicht mitbekommen – Gott weiss, wie er das angestellt hat – ich dachte nicht einmal daran, dass es möglich wäre, dass ich schwanger war.

Ich hatte damals schon länger über eine mögliche Flucht studiert. Meine Mutter hat mir dabei geholfen. Aber an dem Tag, an dem Ich meine Koffer gepackt hatte und abhauen wollte, kehrte Charles aus dem Krieg zurück.

Ich habe meine Träume aufgegeben, aber als ich mir sicher war, dass ich ein Kind in mir trug, flüchtete ich. Ich habe damals nicht wirklich an mich gedacht, ich wollte einfach unter keinen Umständen, dass das Kind in diesen Verhältnissen der Gewalt aufwachsen musste.

Ich als Kind habe meine Mutter geliebt und meinen Vater nicht gehasst, aber ich mochte ihn auch nicht. Er hat mich nur sehr, sehr selten geschlagen oder ähnliches, und wenn er es tat, hatte er auch immer etwas das einem Grund ähnlich war.

Ich wollte nicht, dass das Kind unter schlimmeren Verhältnissen als ich lebte. Ich habe damals schon für Carlisle geschwärmt. Er hat mich behandelt, als ich mir mit 16 das Bein brach. Von da an habe ich ihn niemals vergessen.

Ich heiratete Charles damals nur, weil ich wusste, dass ich sowieso keine andere Wahl hatte und ich wusste, dass meine Eltern sich freuen würden, zudem war ich für diese Zeit auch schon eher ungewöhnlich alt dafür, dass ich noch nicht geheiratet hatte.

Also, ich bin geflüchtet und habe das Kind in mir auch lieben gelernt. Ich musste hart arbeiten, dass ich überleben konnte. Ich hatte einen Job als Kellnerin in einem Pub. Das war der einzige Job, den ich kriegen konnte, zumal ich ja die Dorfmatratze war. Schwanger und ohne Mann. Ich war der wandelnde Skandal", Mom lachte trocken auf.

Sie und ein Skandal? Es verstehe einer die Menschheit. „Ich musste so ungefähr anfangs neunten Monats gewesen sein, als ich aufhörte, zu arbeiten, weil ich nicht mehr zurechtkam, weil ich so einen grossen Bauch hatte.

Eineinhalb Wochen später ist Theresa zur Welt gekommen – ich habe sie nach meiner Mutter benannt, weil ich sie so vermisste. Ich verehrte die Kleine. Es hat mir das Herz gebrochen, als sie nur zehn Tage später starb.

Ich vermute, die unglaublich stickige Luft im Pub war schuld. Die Luft war so voller Zigarrenrauch, dass ich mehr Schadstoffe abbekommen habe, als jeder der Raucher dazumal. Theresa hatte die typischen Anzeichen dafür. Was dann passiert ist, wisst ihr ja", beendete sie ihre Erzählung.

Klar, ich kannte die Geschichte, aber noch nie hatte Mom so viele ihrer persönlichen Gefühle mit einbezogen. Esme hatte sich also wirklich einfach damit abgefunden.

„Bella hat versucht, davor zu flüchten, hat dafür viel auf sich genommen und ist gescheitert. Vor der Schwangerschaft kann sie nicht flüchten. Sie kann sie höchstens abbrechen, aber auch das wird sie nie wirklich vergessen können. Sie ist gescheitert…", sagte Carlisle.

Ich drehte mich in Jaspers Richtung, um ihn zu fragen, wie es Bella ging, aber Jasper war…er war… _weg_. „Wo ist Jasper?", fragte ich deshalb verwirrt. Die anderen sahen sich um und es kam ein einstimmigen „Ich weiss nicht" zurück.

Plötzlich keuchte Esme auf. „Ich muss unbedingt irgendwie verhindern, dass Bella mit Mike Newton in ein Zimmer kommt!", bemerkte sie und klang dabei schon fast panisch. „Dieser Flachwichser, der in Edwards Spanischkurs ist?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Hüte deine Zunge Emmett Cullen!", fuhr Esme mich an. „Ich nehme das dann mal als ja", seufzte ich. „Ich meine, nicht dass sie sich beschweren würde, aber ich denke, dass sie dem irgendwann nicht mehr standhalten würde.

Er erscheint mir weder respektvoll, noch erscheint er mir intelligent. Ich glaube nicht, dass er einsehen würde, dass Isabella keine Tanya Denali ist", meinte Esme.

„Ich muss mich nach Alternativen umsehen. Eigentlich sind alle Zimmer voll belegt…", sagte Esme niedergeschlagen.

„Ich werde nicht zulasse, dass meiner kleinen Schwester etwas zustösst", sagte ich, denn das war die Wahrheit. Sie war meine kleine Schwester.

„Wartet noch kurz. Es gibt da noch ein Problem. Ich werde ihr es sagen müssen. Ich weiss nur nicht, wie das anstellen soll. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren wird.

Sicher ist nur, dass es anders sein wird als erwartet. Wir müssen es ihr möglichst bald sagen, dass sie noch genügend Zeit hat, sich zu entscheiden. Ich schlage vor, ich werde es ihr morgen sagen. Vorausgesetzt, es geht ihr einigermassen gut.

Es gibt ein weiteres Problem. Sie wird es ihren Eltern sagen müssen. Sie ist erst 16 und in der Schweiz gilt ein Gesetz, das allen Ärzten besagt, dass Schwangerschaften und vor allem Abtreibungen den Erziehungsberechtigten von minderjährigen gemeldet werden müssen. (A/N: Das Gesetz existiert nicht wirklich, aber es passte eben gerade so schön).

Ich kenne ihre Eltern nicht persönlich, aber mir ist bekannt, dass ihr Vater Arzt ist. Das kann ein Vorteil, aber auch ein Nachteil sein", sagte Dad.


	17. Infos und Probleme

**Infos und Probleme**

 **Sa 16.11.11/20:15**

 **Edwards Pov.**

Dad erklärte uns gerade, dass es in der Schweiz diese Meldepflicht von Schwangerschaften bei Minderjährigen bestand. Das konnte natürlich ein sehr sinnvolles Gesetz sein, aber es hatte bestimmt auch einen Haken.

„Ich kenne ihre Eltern nicht persönlich, aber mir ist bekannt, dass ihr Vater Arzt ist. Das kann ein Vorteil oder auch ein Nachteil sein", erklärte er weiter. Da hatte er Recht.

Es war natürlich immer gut, Bescheid zu wissen, sollte etwas passieren, aber ich wusste ja, dass Bellas Gesundheitlicher Zustand nicht der Beste war, und wenn ich es wusste, dann wusste es ihr Vater auch, wahrscheinlich noch viel besser. Also würde er auch die Risiken einer solchen Schwangerschaft kennen und manchmal war Unwissenheit echt ein Segen. Zum Beispiel jetzt.

Irgendwie war es eine komische Situation. Ich war nie der wirkliche netteste gewesen und manchmal war ich echt ein Arsch, aber ich verspürte den Drang, ihr zu helfen. Zudem die Sache, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte.

Diese Tatsachen machte sie zwar zu einer angenehmen Person, wenn man mit ihr in einem Raum hockte, aber ich hasste das Gefühl, dass ich so hilflos war. Es war echt paradox – wie oft hatte ich mir gewünscht, dass diese verdammte Gabe endlich einmal verschwinden würde – ich meine, natürlich gab es Momente, in denen ich ihr sehr dankbar war – und wenn ich sie endlich einmal unbedingt brauchte, konnte ich es nicht.

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich zu ihr gezogen, aber ich wusste nicht wieso.

„Ich habe ein wenig Zeit damit verbracht, mehr über ihr _altes_ Leben herauszufinden. Es war in einigen Bereichen ganz einfach, in anderen nicht wirklich. Also, ihr Vater ist, wie eben gesagt habe, Arzt. Und das kein schlechter. Ich meine er war 2006 für den _Nobelpreis für Medizin_ nominiert und hat ihn auch beinahe für seinen wegweisenden Schritt in der Früherkennung für Erbkrankheiten gewonnen.

Er heisst Charles Georg Swan. Er ist Peters grösstes Vorbild – und das, obwohl der werte Kollege Swan 15 Jahre jünger ist. Er ging in der _SSA_ zur Schule und machte dort auch seinen Medizinabschluss. Er ist echt ein Genie.

Ursprünglich stammt er aus Grossbritannien, London, aber seine Eltern sind mit ihm und seinem Bruder in die Schweiz gezogen, als er das Angebot mit Stipendium gekriegt hat. Er ist 34.

Das war einfach heraus zu finden, da es einen Wikipediaartikel über ihn gibt und er eine Menge Bücher geschrieben hat", begann Carlisle.

Moment! Wenn ihr Vater 34 war und Bella 16, war ihr Vater erst 18, als sie auf die Welt kam.

„Ihre Mutter ist ebenfalls 34. Elisabeth Swan Hildebrandt ist eine Psychologin und hat eine ganze Menge Auszeichnungen dafür bekommen. Es heisst sie sei sehr aufmerksam und man könne sie nicht irgendwie austricksen, ohne, dass es sie merkt.

Keine Ahnung, wie Bella das geschafft hat… Elisabeth ging wie ihr Mann zur _SSA_ , allerdings erst ab ihrem 12. Lebensjahr. Ihren Psychologieabschluss hat sie in Zürich gemacht und als Jahrgangsbeste bestanden. Charles und Elisabeth haben geheiratet, als sie beide gerade 18 geworden waren.

Bellas Geburt war knapp elf Monate danach. Bella hat ausserdem eine kleine Schwester. Sie heisst Abigail Lynn Swan und ist vor wenigen Wochen vier geworden.

Die _SSA_ reisst sich praktisch um die Kleine. Sie hat das Stipendium seit sie zwei ist…", er schmunzelte ein wenig, „was ja auch kein Wunder ist, bei der Familie.

Also, Abigail ist vier und wird nächstes Jahr eingeschult.

Die Familie Swan gilt als eine der reichsten in der Schweiz. Ihr Vermögen wird auf mehrere 100 Millionen bis zu einer Milliarde Franken Geschätzt. Ein Franken entspricht derzeit ca. 1,08 Dollar. (A/N: Ein Franken entsprach am 16.11.11 0,81 Euro).

Das ist ein Riesenvermögen. Die Familie Swan ist einer der Hauptsponsoren der _SSA_. Die Leute beschreiben die Swans als sehr anständige, freundliche und liebevolle Leute, die trotz des vielen Geldes am Boden geblieben sind und völlig normal leben.

Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass die Leute Recht haben – alles, was ich bisher von Isabella gesehen habe war sehr positiv", erklärte uns Dad.

„Um noch einmal auf vorher zurückzukommen, ich werde es ihr morgen sagen, wenn es ihr dann einigermassen gut geht", wiederholte er. „Ok", war Emmetts furchtbar geistreiche Antwort darauf.

Alice' Augen wurden glasig. Wir sahen sie alle gespannt an. Nun sprach sie: „Bella wird es morgen einigermassen gut gehen. Oh, Mist! Ich gehe Jasper suchen", informierte sie uns. Das war wieder einmal typisch Alice. Sie rannte aus dem Raum, um ihren Gefährten zu suchen. Toll.

„Ich versuche, noch ein wenig mehr über Bella zu erfahren, ich denke wir treffen uns morgen um sieben hier, ok? Ich denke, Alice wird das schon mitbekommen.

Ich glaube, das war das erste Mal, dass ich mich freute, nicht schlafen zu müssen, denn ich hätte garantiert Albträume gehabt. Und zwar nicht gerade harmlose…

„Emmett, gehen wir jagen?", hörte ich Rosalie ihren Mann fragen.

„Klar Süsse, warte nur noch kurz einen Moment", bat er sie. Dann ging er zu Carlisle. „Wieso vertraust du uns das alles an? Brichst du damit nicht das Gesetz. Wir dürften das alles eigentlich gar nicht wissen, oder?", fragte er Dad.

„Du hast Recht, mein Sohn, aber ich tue es, weil ich weiss, dass es nur helfen kann, ausserdem wollen wir Bella ja nichts Böses antun, oder?", erklärte er und ging in sein Büro.


	18. Vision

**Vision**

 **Sa 16.11.11/20:37**

 **Emmetts Pov.**

 _Es schien Herbst zu sein. Ende September vielleicht. Ich sah eine dunkle Strasse in einer Stadt. Sie war nur von Strassenlaternen beleuchtet._

 _Solche altmodischen, die es heute leider Gottes beinahe nicht mehr gab. Solche aus dunklem Gusseisen, verziert mit Ranken- und Blumenmotiven. Jetzt, wo ich sie sah vermisste ich sie. Zu meiner Zeit hatte es nur solche Strassenlaternen gegeben._

 _Ich sah eine junge Frau diese Strasse entlang rennen. Ihr beinahe hüftlanges, dunkles, leicht gelocktes Haar wehte im Wind. Irgendetwas trug sie auf ihren Armen, aber ich konnte nicht erkennen, was es war. Sie hatte ihre Arme fest um es geschlossen, als ob sie dieses etwas beschützen wollte._

 _Plötzlich sah ich einen Mann auftauchen. Er war schätzungsweise zwei Meter gross und war sehr muskulös und breit gebaut. Er hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar und rostbraune Haut. War er ein Indianer? Und flüchtete die Frau vor ihm? Es sah danach aus. Die Art wie sie rannte und wie sie dieses etwas in ihren Armen hielt._

 _Die beiden kamen näher an mich heran. Jetzt sah ich, was dieses Mädchen in ihren Armen hielt. Es war ein Kind. Ein kleines Kind. Vielleicht knapp vier Jahre alt, höchstens. Es war erstaunlich wie ausdauernd und schnell die Frau rannte, obwohl sie dieses Kind trug._

 _Der Mann kam näher und auch die Frau näherte sich mir rasant. Ihr Atem ging schnell und gehetzt. Hier war definitiv etwas alles andere als in Ordnung. Der Abstand dieser beiden Menschen wurde immer kleiner. Bald würde er sie eingeholt haben._

 _Ich fing an zu zittern. Ich wollte nicht, dass den beiden etwas passierte. Seine Schritte wurden immer lauter, während die Distanz dahin schmolz. Er würde gewinnen. Das sah wohl in diesem Moment auch die Frau ein. Sie fuhr herum. Er war noch etwa drei Meter entfernt. Das Mädchen rannte nicht mehr weiter. Auch der Mann stoppte._

 _Ich blickte in das Gesicht der jungen Frau. Es lief mir kalt den Rücken runter. Es war Bella. Ein verzweifelter und ängstlicher Ausdruck war in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen._

 _Mit langsamen Schritten schritt der Unbekannte auf Bella zu. Sie schloss das Kind – es war ein Mädchen – fester in den Arm._

 _Ich war sicher, sie würde lieber sterben, als dieses Kind herzugeben. War das die Liebe, von der Jasper gesprochen hatte? Gut möglich, denn es war offensichtlich, dass dieses Kind Bella sehr viel bedeutete._

 _Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und starrte ihr Gegenüber dann an. Nicht die geringste Spur von Angst war in ihrem Blick zu sehen. Dann drehte sie sich blitzschnell um und setzte das kleine Mädchen auf dem Boden ab._

 _„_ _Abigail! Renn weg! Ich komme dich suchen. Renn!", sagte Bella verzweifelt und schaute das Mädchen eindringlich an. Dann gab sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Das Mädchen rannte weg, so schnell sie ihre kleinen Beinchen trugen._

 _Was hatte Abigail mit der Sache zu tun? Ich nahm an, dass sie Bellas kleine Schwester war, Carlisle hatte erwähnt, dass sie so hiess und der Name war heute sehr selten. Auch das Alter kam hin._

 _Bella hatte sich längst wieder zu dem Mann gedreht. „Was willst du, Jacob", fragte sie ihn ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung in ihrer Stimme. Diabolisch grinsend antwortete er. „Das Weisst du doch sicher, Süsse…"_

 _„_ _Ja, du hast Recht, und du Weisst auch, wie ich dazu stehe. Und nenn mich gefälligst bei meinem Namen!", sagte sie und ihre Stimme jagte mir eiskalte Schauer über meine sowieso schon eiskalte Haut._

 _„_ _Ich tue, was ich will und du wirst es nicht wagen, mich anzuschreien!", herrschte er sie an und gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Bella taumelte von der Wucht des Schlages einige Schritte zurück und stiess gegen eine Hauswand. Dabei stiess sie mit dem Kopf an die Kante eines Fenstersimses und ging zu Boden._

 _Dieser Jacob machte lachend einen Schritt auf sie zu und trat sie in den Bauch. Bella machte sich klein und rutschte näher zur Hauswand. Der Mann trat sie noch einmal. Ein leiser Schrei entwich ihrer Kehle._

 _Ich versuchte mit ganzer Kraft, diese Bilder abzuschalten. Es funktionierte nicht. Natürlich._

 _Bella wimmerte leise und hilflos. Ich wollte ihr helfen, aber ich konnte nicht._

 _Plötzlich änderte sich das Bild. Der Morgen brach an. Es dämmerte bereits. Ich befand mich immer noch in derselben, mir unbekannten Strasse. Ich blickte um mich. Der Mann war weg. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis ich Bella entdeckte. Sie lag zusammengekauert in einer kleinen Nische und bewegte sich nicht. Scheinbar war sie bewusstlos._

 _Ihre Lippen waren blau angelaufen, sie war scheinbar völlig unterkühlt. Ihr Oberteil war nach oben gerutscht und auf ihrer leichenblassen Haut zeichneten sich deutlich blaue Flecken ab. Auch Kratzer und Schnitte waren zu sehen._

 _Erst so fiel wirklich auf, wie viel zu dünn sie war. Die Knochen zeichneten sich deutlich unter der weissen Haut ab. Was hatte dieser Widerling bloss mit ihr gemacht? Ich versuchte anständig zu sein und meinen Blick abzuwenden, aber ich konnte nicht. Lange Zeit änderte sich nichts._

 _Dann aber – nach einer halben Ewigkeit – regte sich Bella ein wenig und sie öffnete die Augen. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, dabei entwich ihr ein leiser Schmerzensschrei und sie lag wieder auf dem Boden. Nach geschätzten fünf Minuten versuchte sie es erneut._

 _Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich, aber schlussendlich stand sie auf ihren Beinen. Sie rückte ihre Kleider zurecht._

 _Ein geschockter Ausdruck schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Abby… Ich muss Abby suchen", wisperte sie entsetzt. Das war DEFINITIV Bella._

So schnell, wie sie gekommen war, verschwand die Vision wieder. Rosalie schaute mich besorgt an.

„Emmett, Gott sei Dank. Du bist plötzlich erstarrt und hast die ganze Zeit gezittert", sagte sie besorgt und gleichzeitig erleichtert.

„Alles ok. Ich habe nur nachgedacht", beruhigte ich sie. Niemand würde die Wahrheit erfahren. Bella würde es nicht wollen.

Ich musste ihr helfen.

Ich würde ihr helfen.

Koste es, was es wolle.


	19. Der Abend davor

**Der Abend davor**

 **Sa 16.11.11/20:42**

 **Alice' Pov.**

„Ich gehe zu Edward rüber. Kommst du mit?", fragte mich Jasper. Ich hob den Blick von meinem derzeitigen Buch. Es war eine Biographie von Königin Margrethe II. von Dänemark. Keine Ahnung, wieso ich es las…

„Nein, sonst heisst es wieder, du habest gemogelt. Wobei, Edward mogelt sowieso… Ich komme trotzdem nicht mit", antwortete ich. Ich hatte schon vor zehn Minuten eine Vision davon, dass er Schach spielen gehen wollte.

Es war immer witzig, wenn die beiden Schach spielten. Sie schoben dann neun Schachbretter aneinander und man hatte erst verloren, wenn alle drei Könige Schachmatt waren. Edward mogelte immer, aber Jasper hatte inzwischen gelernt, seine Gedanken zu verbergen. So gewann er ungefähr drei von fünf Spielen. Das hatte am Anfang noch ganz anders ausgesehen, da Edward immer Jaspers Gedanken las und so wusste welche Züge er machen würde.

„Ok", sagte Jasper, „dann sehen wir uns später" Er gab mir einen Kuss. Wie ich ihn liebte. „Ja, dann sehen wir uns später. Vergiss nicht, spätestens um sieben im Wohnzimmer zu sein", erinnerte ich ihn. „Ich liebe dich Kleines", sagte er sanft. „Ich dich auch, Jasper", erwiderte ich und gab ihm gleich noch einen Kuss.

Esmes Pov. (20:30)

„Carlisle?", sagte ich leise. „Ja Schatz?", erwiderte er. „Ich bin noch im Büro. Ich muss die Sache mit den Zimmern noch regeln. Am besten noch heute. Es lässt mir einfach keine Ruhe", informierte ich ihn. „In Ordnung. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück dabei", sagte er darauf sanft lächelnd.

Also machte ich mich auf den Weg in, mein Büro. Ich betrat den Raum, setzte mich hinter meinen grossen Mahagonischreibtisch und fuhr meinen Computer hoch. Ich schaute mir den Belegungsplan an.

Eigentlich waren ja in jedem Zimmer zwei Personen und im Moment waren wir voll belegt. Es blieb eben nur Mike und das ging ja nicht. Es gab also zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder quartierte ich jemanden zu Mike Newton, was ich eigentlich nicht unbedingt wollte, oder ich machte ein Dreierzimmer. Das war vom Platz her eigentlich gut möglich, aber dann mussten zwei Personen in ein Zimmer.

Ich wusste von einigen – vor allem Pärchen, die zusammen wohnten – dass sie sich einen Schlafraum teilten. Wollte ich Bella wirklich zu einem Pärchen schicken? Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber es war meine einzige Chance, das Problem zu lösen, ohne einen Massenumzug zu provozieren.

Welche Pärchen standen also zur Verfügung? Ich dachte nach. Da waren Claudia Green und Frank Smith, aber bei denen gab es in letzter Zeit häufiger Streit, keine gute Idee… Ellen Parker und Matthew Bryant. Die beiden waren nette Leute, ich mochte sie eigentlich ganz gern, aber sie waren beide sehr… direkt… und das könnte uns zum Verhängnis werden. Ausserdem wohnten sie in einer Dachwohnung des West-Traktes und der war am weitesten von hier weg und die Dachwohnungen waren fünf Quadratmeter kleiner. Nein…

Nicholas Parker und Olivia Collins? Nein… Sie waren mir zu speziell. Ich hatte nichts gegen die Beiden, aber sie waren schon sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig. Jetzt fiel mir nichts mehr ein… Oder doch… Da waren noch Angela Webber und Ben Cheney. Sie waren perfekt geeignet und es würde ihnen bestimmt auch nichts ausmachen. Angela und Ben besuchten diese Schule beide schon seit zwei Jahren und waren seit eineinhalb Jahren ein Paar und das würde wahrscheinlich auch noch länger so bleiben. Erst vor fünf Wochen waren die Beiden zu mir gekommen, um zu fragen, ob es erlaubt sei, zu zweit in einem Schlafraum zu schlafen. Ich hatte es den beiden sofort erlaubt.

Sie hatten eine Wohnung im Haupt-Trakt, genau zwei Stockwerke unter unserem Privatbereich. Angela und Ben waren beide sehr stille und vertrauenswürdige Personen. Sie waren beide sehr wirklich anständig und grossherzig, sie würden Bella mögen.

Ich würde gleich nachfragen gehen. Schnell schnappte ich mir noch ein paar Unterlagen vom Tisch und stand auf. Ich schaltete den PC aus, löschte das Licht und schloss das Büro ab. Dann konnte es ja losgehen.

Ich klopfte an. Ein paar Sekunden passierte gar nichts, dann öffnete sich die Tür und Angelas Kopf (Mit Körper daran, nur das ihr nicht auf schräge Gedanken kommtJ) erschien. Ich musste zu ihr hochsehen, da sie sehr gross war – um die 1.80 m. Sie war auch grösser als Ben, aber das störte die beiden nicht. Sie waren sowieso beide sehr anpassungsfähig.

Ihr Blick war überrascht, aber freundlich. „Oh, Mrs Cullen", bemerkte sie verwundert. „Für dich bin ich Esme, das Weisst du doch Angela", bemerkte ich lächelnd, „Ist auch Ben da? Ich würde gerne etwas mit euch besprechen. Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht"

„Bin auch da. Wollen Sie reinkommen?", fragte er freundlich und schaute mich mit seinen braunen Augen an. Neugier blitzte darin. Ich seufzte er hatte _Sie_ gesagt.

„Gerne", antwortete ich. Angela trat zur Seite und liess mich rein. Ich mochte die beiden wirklich gerne. „Also, um was geht es denn?", wollte Angela schliesslich. „Ein Mädchen. Isabella Swan. Sie ist neu hier", antwortete ich. Dann holte ich tief Luft. „Ihr habt doch noch ein freies Schlafzimmer, oder?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Ben sah schon beinahe erleichtert aus. Ich wusste nicht, was er erwartet hätte. „Ach so… Darum geht es. Ja, das eine Zimmer ist noch frei. Von mir aus darf sie einziehen" Angela nickte zustimmend.

„Das ist sehr grosszügig von euch und ich bin euch wirklich dankbar dafür, aber es gibt da so ein paar Dinge, die ihr vielleicht über sie wissen solltet, bevor ihr definitiv zustimmt und sie hier einzieht", meinte ich. „Ok. Und die wären", fragte Angela lächelnd.

„Isabella ist erst 16. Sie hat im September Geburtstag, wird also in nächster Zeit auch noch 16 bleiben. Das Alter spielt bei ihr allerdings nicht so eine grosse Rolle, wenn man nicht weiss, wie alt sie ist, würde man sie vom Wesen um die zwanzig und vom Aussehen so ungefähr 18 schätzen. Das ist also nicht wirklich ein Problem. Zudem ist Isabella sehr intelligent, sie hat einen geschätzten IQ von 140 oder mehr. Bevor sie hierhergekommen ist, hat sie eine Privatschule in der Schweiz besucht, an welcher nur Hochbegabte Schüler zugelassen sind. Sie hat eine musikalische sowie eine sportliche Hochbegabung und sie ist – wie eben schon erwähnt – sehr intelligent. Die Schweiz ist ausserdem ihr Heimatland. Sie spricht fliessend Englisch, Deutsch, Lateinisch, Russisch, Spanisch und Altgriechisch und ausserdem wahrscheinlich noch ein paar andere Sprachen. Nun zu den weniger positiven Dingen. Sie leidet an Neurodermitis – also Hautausschlägen, Heuschnupfen und anderen Allergien, Diabetes und einer Weizenintoleranz. Ausserdem hat sie NCL. NCL ist eine unheilbare Krankheit die immer tödlich endet. Normalerweise wird man so mit viel Glück knapp 25, aber sie leidet an einer bisher unbekannten Unterform, von der Carlisle ausgeht, dass Isabellas Lebenserwartung so bei ungefähr 30 liegt – mit ein wenig Glück natürlich. Für euch werden diese Krankheiten nicht wirklich eine Belastung sein, da sie kein grosses Drama daraus macht und im Alltag eigentlich auch ganz gut damit zurechtkommt", erklärte ich.

„Ist bisher alles klar?"„Ja, klar schon, aber das ist noch nicht alles, oder?", vermutete Angela.

„Nein, es ist wirklich nicht alles. Das eigentliche Problem liegt weder bei ihrem Alter, noch bei den Krankheiten, das eigentliche Problem liegt bei Isabella selbst… Sie ist wirklich eine wundervolle Person, aber sie verträgt keine körperliche Nähe. Wenn man ihr zu nahe kommt, ist sie nicht mehr dieselbe liebe, erwachsene und vernünftige 16-jährige Bella, sie ist dann nur noch das kleine völlig verängstigte, hilflose und traurige Mädchen, das wahrscheinlich hinter ihrer Maske liegt. Carlisle vermutet, dass sie diese „zweite Persönlichkeit" aufgebaut hat, um sich und andere zu schützen. Im Moment mag das zwar funktionieren, aber irgendwann wird sie diese Last nicht mehr tragen können. Es macht sie langsam aber sicher kaputt. Wir vermuten, dass sie deswegen hergekommen ist, irgendwie hängen diese Dinge zusammen. Carlisle meint, dass sie hergekommen ist um zu flüchten… Wir wissen nicht vor was oder wem genau, aber Carlisle denkt, er denkt, dass Isabella ... vergewaltigt wurde" Ich brach ab.

Angela keuchte. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht anzufangen zu weinen, denn das wollte ich jetzt nicht. „Oh", sagte Ben und es klang nicht sehr glücklich. „Der Grund, warum ich zu euch gekommen bin, ist, dass sie sonst mit Mike Newton in ein Zimmer kommen würde und – obwohl sie sich natürlich nie beschweren würde, denn dazu ist sie einfach viel zu freundlich – das würde ihr nicht gut tun. Mike ist viel zu unsensibel, um zu merken, dass er ihr nicht zu nahe kommen darf. Es ist nicht sehr schwierig mit ihr, solange man sich ihr nicht von hinten nähert, sie erschreckt oder schnell auf sie zugeht. Letzteres hat Carlisle heute Morgen gemacht, und da ist sie völlig zusammengebrochen. Ihr Herz hat nicht mehr richtig gearbeitet und er hat gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr genug Luft bekommen", erklärte ich den beiden. Angela schaute mich aus ihren hübschen dunkelblauen Augen – die zugegebenermassen ziemlich weit auseinanderstanden – an und Ben schien nachzudenken.

„Da ist noch etwas… Carlisle hat sie heute mit ins Krankenhaus genommen, nachdem er sie, wie die beiden anderen, standartmässig untersucht hat. Er wollte ihr Herz kontrollieren lassen und Blutproben nehmen. Und bei denen ist herausgekommen, dass Isabella… schwanger… ist. In der vierten Woche. Das entspricht ziemlich genau dem Datum ihrer Zusage. Vielleicht sollte ich erwähnen, dass ich ihr vor einiger Zeit einmal ein Stipendium angeboten habe und sie damals abgelehnt hat", sagte ich etwas unsicher.

„Sie ist erst sechzehn… Meint Carlisle - eventuell unter anderem – darum, dass sie vergewaltigt wurde?", fragte Angela, ich konnte an ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass sie nachdachte. „Weiss sie es denn?", fragte Ben.

„Carlisle plant, es ihr morgen zu sagen", antwortete ich.

„Mir macht das nichts aus, von mir aus darf sie wirklich gerne einziehen. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass sie mit Mike Newton in ein Zimmer kommt und so wie du von ihr geredet hast scheint sie als Person auch sehr sympathisch zu sein. Angela?", meinte Ben. „Ich habe dem nichts hinzuzufügen. Gibt es etwas, auf das wir speziell achten müssen?", wollte seine Freundin wissen.

„Ausser, dass ihr euch ihr nicht irgendwie ungünstig nähern solltet oder sie nicht erschrecken solltet, ist das eigentlich alles. Wenn ihr das Gefühl habt, dass es ihr Gesundheitlich oder psychisch nicht so gut geht, solltet ihr bitte umgehend mich oder Carlisle kontaktieren. Wenn ihr euch an diese Dinge haltet, wird alles gut gehen. Zumindest sollte es das. Isabellas Reaktionen sind schwierig abzuschätzen, weil sie diese Mauern um sich errichtet hat", verdeutlichte ich ihnen noch einmal die Verhaltensweisen.

„Wie sieht sie denn eigentlich aus? Nur dass ich sie auch erkennen würde, falls ich ihr irgendwann in naher Zukunft begegne", wollte Angela wissen.

„Isabella ist _sehr_ hübsch. Nein, nicht hübsch, eigentlich trifft es wunderschön viel besser. Ich denke diese Erklärung würde reichen, ich bin sicher, ihr würdet sie sofort erkennen, aber ich gehe einmal davon aus, dass ihr mehr wissen wollt. Bella hat sehr lange braune Haare, die ihr bis zu den Hüften reichen, aber sie hat sie bis jetzt erst einmal in meiner Gegenwart offen getragen und das war heute Morgen, als sie so Zusammengebrochen ist. Sie ist um die 175 cm gross und sehr zierlich gebaut. Sie ist untergewichtig und Carlisle hat es sich scheinbar zum Ziel gemacht, ihr Gewicht zu erhöhen. Ansonsten hat sie eine hübschen Nase und ein eher hartes Gesicht. Wollt ihr sie kennenlernen?", fragte ich sie.

„Wenn wir dürfen, gerne", sagte Ben und Angela nickte bekräftigend. „Aber ich warne euch. Niemand kann sich ihrem Bann entziehen. Sie wickelt dich sofort um den kleinen Finger", warnte ich sie vorsichtshalber.

Emmetts Pov. (21:00)

Diese Vision ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die Abby aus der Vision war also wahrscheinlich Bellas Schwester. Aber was hatte dieses vierjährige Mädchen mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Ich wusste es nicht.

„Erde an Emmett! Ich rede mit dir!" Das war Rose. Mit einer Hand wedelte sie vor meinen Augen. „Oh, entschuldige… Was habe ich verpasst?", fragte ich sie. „Emmett, was ist los mit dir? Du bist plötzlich so anders. Ich habe dich heute noch nie lachen gehört. Bitte sag mir, was los ist. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Das bist einfach nicht _du_ ", flehte sie schon beinahe.

Ich konnte ihr das nicht sagen. Ich durfte nicht. Bella zuliebe. Denn sie würde es nicht wollen.

„Es ist nichts. Ich war nur in Gedanken", erwiderte ich. „Emmett, sag mir was los ist! Es ist ganz bestimmt _nicht „nichts"_ „, schrie sie mich schon beinahe an. Es tat weh. Sie war meine Frau, ich liebte sie mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, und sie schrie mich an. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass wir uns stritten, aber es tat immer wieder weh.

Ich holte tief Luft, um ruhig zu bleiben. Ich wollte sie nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig verletzen. „Ich mache mir eben auch Sorgen wegen Bella. Ich meine, ich mag Bella", antwortete ich ihr mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Aha, das ist es also. Wie sehr magst du sie?", schrie sie. Oh, das war nicht gut. Klar, sie war wütend, da konnte man manchmal nicht mehr ganz klar denken, aber das ging eindeutig zu weit. Unterstellte sie mir da gerade, dass ich sie nicht mehr liebte? Rosalie war mein Leben…

„Rosalie Lillian Hale! Wie kannst du mir das unterstellen! Ich mag doch auch Esme und Alice, warum darf ich Bella nicht auch mögen? Das ist absurd. Wir sind seit Jahrzehnten verheiratet! Wieso sollte ich dich plötzlich nicht mehr lieben? Das ist so was von lächerlich", schrie ich zurück.

Ich hasste es, meine Frau anzuschreien, aber diesmal war sie definitiv zu weit gegangen. Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass sie mir wohl doch nicht ganz zu hundert Prozent vertraute. Ich liebte sie, verdammt noch mal!

Rosalie begann zu weinen. Ihr Schluchzen gab meinem Herz einen Stich. Dann rannte sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Rose!", rief ich ihr nach, doch sie blieb verschwunden. „So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint… Ich wollte dich doch nicht anschreien…", flüsterte ich, mehr zu mir als zu ihr. „Verdammt!", schrie ich nun wieder. Jetzt liebte sie mich nicht mehr, und es war meine Schuld.


	20. Drama und ein Zwerg

**Drama und ein Zwerg**

 **Sa 16.11.11/20.58**

 **Angelas Pov.**

Zuerst suchten wir Isabella in der Bibliothek, da Esme gesagt hatte, dass sie ziemlich begeistert davon war – was ich übrigens bestens verstand – und sie scheinbar sehr gerne las. Doch dort war sie nicht.

„Wir müssen unbedingt die Bibliothek aufstocken", bemerkte Esme, als wir durch die Regalreihen streiften. Die Bibliothek umfasste zurzeit ca. 1200 Medien – die meisten davon Bücher. Von ihnen waren immer knapp hundert, manchmal auch mehr, ausgeliehen. Es gab auch CDs und DVDs – letztere waren viel beliebter als Bücher.

„Vielleicht ist sie auf ihrem Zimmer:", riet Esme schulterzuckend. Also gingen wir sie dort suchen. Wir stiegen gerade die Treppe in den obersten Stock hinauf – in welchem ich noch nie gewesen war, da er der Privatbesitz der Cullens war – als Esme erstarrte.

Es war gedämpftes Geschrei zu hören. Allen Anscheins nach, stritten sich Rosalie und Emmett. „Ich geh' das kurz regeln. Wartet ihr einen Moment?", bat sie uns. „Natürlich", sagte ich lächelnd. Ich verstand, dass sie das Regeln wollte, schliesslich waren das ihre Kinder und das klang nach einem ziemlich üblen Streit. Esme rannte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam.

Man hörte eine Tür knallen. Dann war es kurz ruhig. „Verdammt", hörte man dann Emmett fluchen. Ein leises Schluchzen war zu hören. Emmett Cullen weinte. Das war nicht gut.

Esmes Pov. (21.07)

Ich betrat das Zimmer von Emmett und Rosalie. In der hintersten Ecke des Raumes sass mein Sohn. Emmett war völlig in sich zusammengesunken. Er sah so verletzlich aus. Die Mutter in mir erwachte zum Leben. Ich wollte auf ihn zugehen. Ihn trösten.

Er weinte tränenlos. Sein leises Schluchzten tat mir weh. Ich liebte ihn und alle meine anderen Kinder über alles und ich hasste es, wenn sie unglücklich waren.

Rose und Emmett hatten sich in den letzten fast 70 Jahren öfters gestritten, aber in den meisten Fällen waren es kleine Missverständnisse, die sie innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten wieder geklärt hatten.

So einen grossen Streit hatte es noch nie gegeben.

Emmett, was ist denn los?", fragte ich ihn sanft. „Ich… Rose und ich haben uns gestritten. Und jetzt i…ist sie we ...weg. Ich bin schuld", schluchzte er. Seine Stimme brach am Ende weg.

„Emmett, Emmett. Ich bin sicher, dass sie das nicht so gemeint hat", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Es gelang mir nicht. „Ich wollte nicht streiten. Dann habe ich angefangen zu schreien und sie ist weggerannt. Und jetzt liebt sie mich nicht mehr", jammerte er. Gegen meinen Willen musste ich leise lachen.

Ich zog ihn hoch und drückte ihn fest an mich. Emmett war eben tief in seinem inneren doch nur ein kleines Kind, das sich ohne Rosalie völlig verloren auf dieser Welt fühlte. Er war so hilflos ohne sie… Und er war manchmal schon ein wenig ein Pflock (A/N: Ich weiss nicht, ob es diesen Ausdruck auch in Deutschland gibt. In der Schweiz bezeichnen wir jemanden umgangssprachlich als Pflock oder Pfosten, wenn man der Meinung ist, dass jemand ein Idiot ist oder einfach ein wenig eine lange Leitung hat).

„Aber Emmett", begann ich, „Rose liebt dich immer noch und sie wird dich immer lieben. Ich wärme dir jetzt eine Tasse Grizzly und danach gehe ich Rose suchen. Ist das in Ordnung?" Er nickte. Wir hatten hier immer einen Vorrat an Puma-, Hirsch- und Grizzlyblut, das hatten wir vor einigen Dutzend Jahren eingeführt, weiss Gott warum. Im Moment war ich dankbar dafür. Ich öffnete das Gefrierfach und nahm eine Portion raus. Diese stellte ich dann in die Mikrowelle und wartete, bis sie genug aufgetaut und warm war. „Pling!", machte das Gerät und die Tür sprang auf. Ich nahm das Blut raus und leerte es in eine dieser beinahe unzerstörbaren Metalltassen aus dem Küchenschrank. „So, fertig", meldete ich und reichte die Tasse an Emmett weiter.

„Emmett?"

„Ja'„, fragte er, seine Stimme klang zwar immer noch verweint, aber schon deutlich klarer.

„Ich gehe jetzt Rosalie suchen. Mach keinen Mist und warte hier", bat ich ihn.

Ich verliess das Zimmer, lief den Flur entlang und klopfte schliesslich an Alice' Tür. „Herein!", konnte ich ihre Sopranstimme quietschen hören. Ich drückte die eher schlicht gehaltene Türklinke nach unten und stiess die Tür auf.

Auf der beigen Couch sass Rosalie. Sie schluchzte hemmungslos. Neben ihr sass Alice und umarmte Rosalie fest. „Ach, Esme, du bist es. Was führt dich her?", wollte sie wissen. „Ich muss mit dir reden, Rosalie", kündigte ich an. Die Angesprochene hob den Kopf. „Ja?", schluchzte sie.

„Ich will dir wirklich keine Vorwürfe machen, du hattest sicher deine Gründe, aber ich möchte, dass du Weisst, dass Emmett jetzt weinend in eurem Zimmer sitzt und streif und fest behauptet, dass du ihn nicht mehr liebst, weil er dich angeschrien hat. Er gibt sich an allem selbst die Schuld. Ich kann es ihm einfach nicht ausreden oder ihn beruhigen. Bitte sag ihm, dass du ihn noch liebst. Das ist doch nicht so, oder Rosalie? Emmett ist völlig am Ende. Bitte?", bat ich sie.

„Nein!", rief sie völlig entsetzt, „Das darf er nicht tun, ich bin schuld!" Dann rannte sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder", informierte ich Alice schulterzuckend, da sie Rose immer noch mit offenem Mund nachschaute. Sie reagierte nicht. Ich seufzte und zuckte die Schultern gleich noch einmal.

Dann ging ich zurück zu Ben und Angela. Die Beiden sassen auf der Treppe und unterhielten sich leise.

„Tut mir leid, dass ihr warten musstet, aber die beiden sind weinend auf dem Boden gehockt und haben sich selbst beschuldigt. Tut mir wirklich leid…", erklärte ich. „Kein Problem", erwiderten beide gleichzeitig.

Angelas Pov. (21.15)

„Tut mir leid, dass ihr warten musstet, aber die beiden sind weinend auf dem Boden gehockt und haben sich selbst beschuldigt. Tut mir wirklich leid…", entschuldigte sich Esme. Die beiden mussten sich ja ganz schön gefetzt haben.

„Kein Problem", meinten wir beide gleichzeitig. „Gut, dann lasst und weitersuchen", seufzte Esme. Ben und ich nickten.

Also ging die Suche weiter. In Bellas Zimmer. Im Vorbeigehen an den anderen Zimmern, nannte Esme uns ihre Bewohner, da sich das Gästezimmer ganz hinten befand, kamen wir an allen Türen vorbei.

Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass Alice und Jasper und Rosalie und Emmett sich jeweils ein Zimmer teilten. Sie waren schon zusammen gewesen, als ich sie vor zwei Jahren kennenlernte. Zwei wundervolle Paare. Völlig verschieden, aber man konnte keine der beiden Beziehungen als die bessere bezeichnen – sie waren beide auf ihre Art perfekt.

Wir kamen bei Bellas Zimmer an und Esme klopfte an der Tür. Wir warteten einige Augenblicke, aber es passierte nichts. Esme zuckte die Schultern. „Wir könnten Alice fragen. Vielleicht weiss sie, wo Bella sich aufhält…", schlug Esme vor. „Die beiden verstehen sich erstaunlich gut, obwohl sie eigentlich das Gegenteil voneinander sind"

Das erstaunte mich. Die Cullens waren eigentlich nur untereinander. Zu uns anderen waren sie eigentlich immer sehr distanziert. Bei Isabella schien das anders zu sein. Vielleich war das ja der Grund, wieso Esme uns davor gewarnt hatte, dass sich niemand Bellas Charme entziehen konnte. Auch Alice Cullen konnte es offensichtlich nicht.

Wir klopften bei Jasper und Alice an. Die Tür öffnete sich und Alice guckte durch den entstandenen Spalt zu uns nach oben. Sie War wirklich klein. Vor allem im Vergleich zu mir, da ich eindeutig überdurchschnittlich gross war. Dann öffnete sie die Tür ganz und fiel Esme quietschend in die Arme. „Mom!", kreischte sie. „Schlimmer als ein Kleinkind…", murmelte diese. „Jasper!", rief sie dann und die Tür von Edwards Zimmer öffnete sich.

„Ja?", fragte seine ruhige Stimme. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Sie ist heute so… Wild…", fragte Esme ihn seufzend. „Ich schwöre, ich bin unschuldig. Meinst du echt ich würde mir eine noch hyperaktivere Alice – falls das überhaupt geht – freiwillig antun?", erwiderte er völlig entsetzt. Dann begannen beide zu lachen. Alice zeigte Jasper einen Vogel und er schloss die Tür wieder.

„Wollt ihr reinkommen?", fragte Alice, während sie uns schon ins Zimmer schob. Es sah relativ gleich aus wie unser Zimmer. Es hatte einen Balkon, was unseres nicht hatte, und die eine Wand war in einem dunklen Violett gestrichen, aber ansonsten waren sie auf den ersten Blick völlig identisch.

„Weshalb wir hier sind…", begann Esme, „Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du Weisst, wo Bella ist"

Alice überlegte. Das sah irgendwie witzig aus. Sie zog ihre winzige Nase kraus und runzelte die Stirn, während sie sich am Kopf kratzte.

„Ich könnte mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass sie im Keller ist. Klavierspielen oder Tanzen. Wieso fragst du?", fragte Alice ihr Mutter.

„Darauf hätte ich eigentlich auch kommen können", murmelte diese leise. „Ich konnte organisieren, dass sie sich ihr Zimmer mir Angela und Ben teilt und habe den beiden vorgeschlagen, sie einmal zu besuchen und wir können sie einfach nicht finden", antwortete sie nun lauter.

„Danke Zwerg", bedankte sie sich bei ihrer Tochter. „Wir sehen uns morgen", verabschiedete sie sich. „Ja, bis morgen Alice", erwiderte ich. Auch Ben murmelte irgendetwas, das ich nicht verstehen konnte.

Wir verliessen das Zimmer wieder und gingen den Gang entlang zurück zur Treppe. „Dann mal nach unten", meinte Esme. „Ja", bestätigte Ben. Dann stiegen wir sie hinunter.

Fünf weitere Treppen, drei Stockwerke, vier Türen und fünf Minuten später waren wir im Untergeschoss angekommen. Esme zögerte noch einen Augenblick, dann öffnete sie die schwere Holztür, durch die man in den Mehrzweckraum kam. Wir traten ein.

Sofort blieben wir alle wie eingefroren stehen und starrten auf das Mädchen.


	21. Wunderkind

**Wunderkind**

 **Sa 16.11.11/21.27**

 **Angelas Pov.**

Das Mädchen – es musste wohl Isabella sein – sie schien zu fliegen. Ich musste ein paarmal blinzeln, um mir sicher sein zu können, dass sie keine Illusion war. Den anderen schien es allerdings nicht anders zu gehen.

Inzwischen hatte ich begriffen, dass das Mädchen natürlich nicht flog – sie tanzte. Und sie schien uns bisher noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Dafür war sie zu sehr vertieft in den Tanz.

Als ich ein kleines Mädchen von vielleicht sieben Jahren war, wollte ich auch um jeden Preis Ballerina werden – welches kleine Mädchen wollte das schon nicht – aber es war nur ein Traum, der natürlich nie Wirklichkeit wurde.

Meine Eltern hatten mich öfters zu Ballettvorführungen geschleppt, ich hatte auch eine kurze Zeit lang Stunden genommen, aber ich war einfach völlig unbegabt. Das hatten wir schon nach zwei Wochen bemerkt. Und nun war ich also die, die ich war. Angela, die nicht wirklich sportlich war, aber ganz gerne einmal joggen ging.

Ich schaute ihr fasziniert zu. Nach einer Weile erkannte ich das Stück. Mir fiel der Name im Moment nicht ein, aber sie hatten es einmal in Seattle vorgeführt, als ich neun oder so war.

Ich dachte noch ein wenig über den Namen nach und schaute ihr während dem zu. Sie war so wunderhübsch…

 _„_ _Der sterbende Schwan"_ schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Das war der Name des Stücks. Es war eines der Lieblingsstücke meiner Mutter. Sie konnte Stundenlang darüber reden.

Als ich das Stück damals vor ein paar Jahren gesehen hatte, hatte es mir zwar sehr gut gefallen, aber es war nicht wirklich etwas Spezielles. Das hier überstieg allerdings die Grenzen meines Vorstellungsvermögens. Noch nie hatte ich etwas so Anmutiges, Trauriges und Wunderschönes zugleich gesehen.

Das hier war nicht einfach irgendeine Ballerina, die irgendein beliebiges Solo tanzte – nein, das hier war eine Geschichte. Isabella war ein Schwan, ihre Arme Flügel, der helle Parkettboden war ein düsteres Seeufer – ich fühlte mich, als ob der Schwan tatsächlich sterben würde. Das hörte sich wahrscheinlich alles vollkommen schräg und blöd an, aber ich fühlte in diesem Moment eben genau so. Ich legte sowieso nicht extrem viel Wert darauf, was andere Leute über meine Gedanken dachten.

Isabella hatte uns scheinbar immer noch nicht bemerkt, denn sie tanzte unbeirrt und extrem vertieft weiter. Bestimmt war auch sie im Moment an diesem Seeufer und starb – zumindest in Gedanken. Ich war eigentlich auch ganz froh darüber, denn ich könnte ihr noch stundenweise zuschauen.

Das Stück würde bald zu Ende sein, der wunderschöne Schwan war am sterben – es war ja auch nicht besonders lang – und das tat mir beinahe schon weh.

Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich weinte. Ich blickte kurz zu Ben um zu bemerken, dass ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief. Bei mir liefen sie in Strömen über die Wangen und hinterliessen dunkle Flecken auf meinem Pullover und sie liessen sich einfach nicht aufhalten.

Sie sank zu Boden. Das Stück war zu Ende. Die Musik verstummte – sie war mir erst jetzt wirklich aufgefallen.

Erst jetzt schaute ich Bella wirklich als Mensch an. Sie hatte ihre dunkelbraunen Haare zu einem perfekten Ballettknoten zurückgebunden. Sie trug so ein dunkelblaues Ballerina-Teil, das einen tollen Kontrast zu ihrer beinahe schneeweissen Haut bildete. Ihre Füsse steckten in schwarzen Spitzenschuhen, die ziemlich gebraucht aussahen.

Sie war ein wenig das, was man sich unter Schneewittchen vorstellte: Dunkle Haare, beinahe weisse Haut und rote Lippen, aber sie war trotzdem irgendwie ganz anders. Sie sah zu erwachsen und zu wenig naiv aus, um in diese Rolle zu passen.

Isabella hatte eine tolle Figur, auch wenn sie schon fast ein wenig zu dünn für meinen Geschmack war. Sie war gross, aber sehr schmal gebaut und hatte sehr lang Beine. Es war erstaunlich welche Kraft in ihnen steckte, zumal sie wirklich sehr dünn waren.

Die Spannung in ihrem Körper war beeindruckend. Das Stück war zwar schon seit geraumer Zeit zu Ende, aber sie dachte wohl nicht einmal daran, die Spannung zu lockern. Dann hob sie den Kopf.

Sie bemerkte uns. „Uh, Guten Abend", grüsste sie freundlich in einem liebenswerten englischen Dialekt, den ich eigentlich nicht wirklich mochte, der bei ihr aber wirklich nett war.

Sie sah nicht mehr so gelöst und glücklich aus wie vorhin, als sie tanzte. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen harten Zug. Sie wirkte angespannt. Ihre Augen blickten sehr aufmerksam – als würde sie erwarten, dass wir im nächsten Moment auf sie losgehen würden.

„Hallo Bella. Das eben war wirklich wunderschön. Wie heisst das Stück denn?", fragte Esme. „Der sterbende Schwan ist ein Solostück, das 1905 für Anna Pawlowa geschrieben wurde. Die Musik ist aus „Der Karneval der Tiere" und es ist eine Anlehnung an Tschaikowskis „Schwanensee". Als weitere Inspirationsquelle wird häufig das Gedicht „Der sterbende Schwan" von Alfred Tennyson genannt. Die Dauer beträgt gut drei Minuten. (A/N: Es lebe Wikipedia!) Schön, nicht?", antwortete das Mädchen, ohne dass sie überhaupt darüber nachdenken musste.

„Darf ich dir Angela und Ben vorstellen? Du wirst in Zukunft wahrscheinlich häufiger mit ihnen zu tun haben", stellte Esme uns vor. „Natürlich", erwiderte Bella sofort, „ich bin Bella. Es freut mich, euch kennenzulernen"

Sie hielt immer noch Abstand, ihre Stimme war hell und freundlich, aber sie war auch irgendwie gleichzeitig kühl und distanziert. Hätte Esme uns die Umstände eben nicht erklärt, hätte mich das wahrscheinlich verwundert. So passte Bella allerdings in die Person, die Esme uns erklärt hatte.

Irgendwie wanderte mein Blick auf ihren Bauch. Noch war nichts zu sehen. Natürlich – das würde noch ein paar Wochen dauern. Wenn sie nicht abtreiben würde. Ich hob meinen Blick wieder.

Esme hatte Recht gehabt. Ich kannte Bella erst ein paar Minuten und wusste praktisch nichts über sie, aber ich hatte sie sofort ins Herz geschlossen – sie war eine dieser Personen, die man einfach gern haben _musste_. Niemand konnte sich Bellas Bann entziehen. Ich konnte es mir zumindest nicht vorstellen.

Vorsichtig hielt ich Bella meine Hand hin. Sie zögerte zuerst und schaute berechnend auf meine Hand, nahm sie aber dann. Sie schüttelte auch Bens. Ihr Händedruck war angenehm.

„Also Bella. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass du nicht mit Mike Newton in ein Zimmer ziehen willst. Darum…", begann Esme, wurde aber dann von Bella unterbrochen.

„Das habe ich nie behauptet. Hör auf, dir die ganze Mühe zu machen. Das einzige was ich tue ist, dir Arbeit zu machen. Das kann doch nicht so weitergehen!", protestierte sie schwach.

„Bella… Es macht mir nichts aus – wirklich. Und auch ich möchte dich nicht mit ihm in einem Zimmer wissen. Ich weiss, wie er ist. _Er_ würde nicht einsehen, dass du keine Tanya Denali bist. Er ist nicht sehr einsichtig in solchen Sachen. Ich tue das doch gern für dich", entgegnete meine Lieblingslehrerin.

„Ich war mir wirklich sicher, also habe ich Angela und Ben gefragt. Weisst du, sie bewohnen nur ein Schlafzimmer, also ist eines frei. Und sie haben gesagt, dass es sie freuen würde, nicht, Angela?", versuchte Esme Bella zu überzeugen.

„Ist es wirklich in Ordnung für euch. Ich möchte euch wirklich nicht stören", fragte Bella besorgt, diesmal an Ben und mich gerichtet. „Natürlich", sagte dieser. Ich lächelte sie an.

„Wir würden uns sehr über deine Gesellschaft freuen", meinte ich aufrichtig.

„Na gut, überstimmt. Ich ziehe zu euch, aber wenn ich euch zu stören beginne, dann ziehe ich zu Mike Newton", gab sie widerwillig nach.

Ich begann zu strahlen. „Toll", war das einzige, das ich über die Lippen brachte.


End file.
